Sometimes Say Never Again
by forestwife
Summary: TenRose. Sequel to Never Say Never Ever. The mind is a delicate thing. How much can it really take before it’s broken? Rose discovers what happened to the Doctor. Will she lose him for good this time? Or can she save him with the help of an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do however own a very long, pink and purple, knitted scarf which is over 3 metres long, and that my piano teacher refers to as my 'Doctor Who scarf'! I'd much rather own Doctor Who itself though… oh well, I can dream!

A/N: Yes, the sequel to Never Say Never Ever is here! I promised it to you ages ago, and I haven't really got around to actually doing it until now. Please persevere with this first chapter… and hopefully enjoy it!

Forbidden Power

Chapter 1

It'd been a month exactly since the Doctor had arrived back in Rose's life and everything had changed, and most definitely for the better.

Rose and her family were back to living in the Powell Estate, or they were for now anyway. Jackie had been moaning since they'd got back about how she'd been living in luxury until the Doctor had come back again and ruined everything. She said that every time the Doctor arrived, he took something from her, whether it was Rose or her nice new home.

Rose however, wasn't sorry that her mum was back to living in the flat. She'd met the Jackie of the other world, and she hadn't really liked her, not one bit. She'd also noticed, even in the few months they'd lived in the mansion, how much more stuck up Jackie was getting by the day. And she'd said that Rose working at Henrik's had given her 'airs and graces'!

Pete hadn't minded moving to a new world too much. Sure he'd had to leave his fortune behind, but he still had his family. Anyway, he was looking forward to the challenge of building up a fortune from scratch in this world too!

Mickey was also quite happy to be back in his 'homeworld'. Not long after going to the other world, his old Nan had died there too. He'd stayed with the intention of getting her back, only to lose her again. He'd lost his Nan for a second time, and learned his lesson about trying to swap your life with someone else's. Ricky's life hadn't really worked out for him, so he wanted his life back as Mickey.

The Doctor had managed to get Mickey, Jackie and Rose taken off the list of the dead, and he'd even succeeded in getting Pete an I.D, a passport, a social security number and everything. Rose had tried to ask him how he'd done it, but he'd just tapped the side of his nose with his finger, and grinned inanely at her.

And as for Rose herself: she'd gone back to the TARDIS, back to travelling with the Doctor.

The Doctor wasn't quite the same as he was before. Rose could tell, however much he tried to hide it. Something had happened to him whilst they were separated, and whatever it was had scarred him, and not just in the physical sense. His physical injuries had mostly healed by now. The Doctor had taken out the stitches from his head and his chest himself, and he'd done it so expertly that Rose knew he must've had to do the same thing many times before.

The wounds themselves had now scabbed over and were healing nicely. Unfortunately, they were also itchy, which was something that the Doctor complained incessantly about. Rose was finding that every few minutes she had to tell him to stop scratching them. After the first few hundred times, it probably would've started to annoy Rose, but she found that every time she chided him, the Doctor would pout like a petulant child and whine that they were itchy. And whilst he was doing so, he looked so adorable that Rose found she was incapable of being exasperated with him, all she could do was smile.

But that wasn't all that was wrong with the Doctor. Rose wished that the healing wounds were all they had to worry about. But it wasn't. Several other things had changed about the Doctor, and not for the better.

He had tried to hide it from her, probably so as she wouldn't be troubled by it. But Rose knew when someone was hiding something from her. Especially something this important.

The Doctor was getting frequent nosebleeds and migraines. This terrified Rose. She'd finally found a book on Gallifreyan physiology in one of the TARDIS's many libraries, and she'd been doing some reading. Now she knew for a fact that Time Lords never got nosebleeds unless something was extremely wrong.

She'd also found out that Time Lords only need a full nights sleep about every month or so. Nowadays the Doctor seemed to be sleeping almost every night, but always had less energy. He was more or less constantly seeming to be more fatigued and lethargic than usual.

Rose figured that this was because of the nightmares. Before, the Doctor had occasionally had nightmares, mostly caused by bad memories about the Time War. But now, it was as if any time he tried to sleep, the nightmares would claim him, meaning he got plenty of sleep, but no proper rest. Unless he got a suitable amount of uninterrupted sleep soon, Rose was worried about what kind of long term effect it could have on his health.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Rose couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning in her bed for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, she gave up. Getting up from her bed, she decided to go and check on the Doctor. If he was having a nightmare, she didn't like to think of him suffering on his own. At least if she was there then she could try and comfort him. She liked to think that even if he couldn't hear her, he would at least sense her presence there.

When she got to his door, she quietly pushed it open and went over to his bed. The Doctor was clearly in the grips of another nightmare. He was muttering and twitching, his face covered in a sheen of sweat.

Rose watched him for a minute, her heart breaking. She wished that he would get just one night of peace every once in a while. She knew that she would gladly have the nightmares for him if it meant he could sleep peacefully and go back to being the way he was before.

She sat down on the bed next to him, stroking his hair and whispering to him. Nothing she did ever seemed to ease his suffering, but by trying it sometimes comforted _her_, and made her feel better, like she was doing _something_ to help.

After a while, as her eyes were starting to droop, she crawled under the covers next to the Doctor, and snuggled close. He was beginning to quiet down of his own accord now, his nightmare drawing to a close.

Falling asleep in the Doctor's bed was starting to become a habit of hers recently. Rose wondered vaguely if the Doctor minded, or if he enjoyed her presence as much as she enjoyed his. But soon she thought no more, as sleep overcame her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really wasn't very happy with this chapter, so please don't judge the rest of the story from it, because it will get better! This is just kind of a setting the scene chapter sort of thing…

Anyway, please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: Yeah, I've changed the title of this story. Hope no one minds, but I really didn't particularly like the last title.

Chapter 2

Next morning, Rose woke with a yawn. Opening her eyes, she glanced over at the Doctor, only to find that his side of the bed was empty, and she was alone.

However, as she stretched out, she found that his side of the bed was still warm, so he couldn't have left very long ago. He probably left to avoid any awkward 'morning after' talks, but not even the sort of 'morning after' Rose would've liked it to be, unfortunately.

So, with a sigh, Rose dragged herself out of bed, and went back to her own room to dress. Once she was feeling more awake, and presentable, she went to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that the Doctor was already in the kitchen, at the stove, busily frying some bacon and eggs. He hadn't noticed her yet, but the appetising smell drifting her way made Rose realise how hungry she was, and it also made her stomach realise.

The embarrassingly loud rumble it made was loud enough to alert the Doctor to her presence.

"Morning Rose!" he said cheerily, "how many eggs would you like?"

"Umm, two please," Rose answered, wondering how she was going to question him about his nightmares when he was in such a good mood. She would've just left it for another time, rather than spoil his good mood, but she knew that this was too important to ignore for any longer.

Once he'd finished cooking, the Doctor served up two plates of food, and sat down opposite her. Rose picked up her fork, but didn't make any move to start eating. Instead, she decided there was no particularly tactile way to have this conversation, so she may as well just launch straight in with it.

"You had another nightmare last night," she began tentatively.

The Doctor stopped eating, but his eyes remained on his plate. He didn't say anything.

"They're getting worse aren't they?" she asked, almost dreading his answer.

But the Doctor didn't answer her, he carried on staring at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork.

Rose tried again, "Please Doctor, tell me what they're about. I could—"

At this the Doctor finally looked at her, and answered her, "You could what Rose?" he asked quietly, "What could you do? How would your knowing help at all?"

"I don't know exactly. But don't you trust me?" Rose asked desperately.

The Doctor looked back at his plate and said, "It's not about trust Rose."

"Then what is it about?" Rose practically shrieked. "What happened to you that's so bad you can't tell me?" The she paused for a second, and continued quieter, tears welling up in her eyes, "You used to tell me everything. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why do you so badly need to know so soon Rose? There's nothing more you can do to help than you already do! There's nothing you can do about this! Hell, I don't even really know what _this_ is!" The Doctor argued back, his voice raised.

"Maybe I couldn't do anything, but you could still tell me! You told me about the time war, there was nothing I could about it, but you still told me!" Rose retorted.

"This is different." The Doctor said, his voice as hard as steel.

"How? What because that was the old you? Am I not as important to you now? Do I not deserve the truth?" Rose ranted, "What, because you know I love you now, do you not feel the need to impress me with sob stories anymore?! So you're just going to leave me in the dark about—"

While Rose was yelling at the Doctor, she'd seen him getting angrier and angrier. But she hadn't cared. She was angry too, and she wanted him to feel how she felt. This was selfish of her; she knew that. But she was just so frustrated that he wouldn't tell her what had happened, him no doubt thinking he had to shelter her from the truth. Also, there was the possibility that if she got him angry enough, then he'd blurt out what had happened—well, it'd worked before, although with much more trivial matters.

However, getting the Doctor angry had had a consequence that she hadn't expected. And from the shocked expression he had on his face, which was mixed with the anger, it was clear that he hadn't expected it either.

Rose and the Doctor each had a glass of water on the table in front of them. And the water in those glasses was violently bubbling and steaming, as if it was just boiling itself. But Rose knew better. It wasn't the water boiling itself—the Doctor was doing it, and apparently involuntarily.

But how could he _do_ something like that? Rose knew that he'd had mild psychic abilities before. He'd used them to see into Madame de Pompadour's mind, and to make Chloe Webber fall asleep in 2012. But those had taken concentration, in fact, even when he'd made that soldier fall asleep at the hospital, and telepathically spoken to her and her family, that had taken a lot of effort too. Whereas now, he was accidentally making water boil? That was not a good sign, Rose was sure of that.

As they stared at the glasses, cracks began to appear on them, spreading over their transparent surfaces like spider webs.

"Rose, get down!" the Doctor yelled.

Rose didn't need to be told twice. She and the Doctor threw themselves away from the table, and only just in time. A second later, both glasses exploded, sending shards of glass and boiling water everywhere.

The water spread out over the floor of the kitchen, hissing and steaming as it cooled down rapidly on the cold tiles.

The Doctor and Rose stood up, both of them more than a little shaken by the incident, and surveyed the mess in the kitchen. Fortunately, neither of them had been cut or burned, but the floor of the kitchen was now littered with splinters of glass, and covered in water.

"I-I'll clear this up," the Doctor said shakily, and he started picking up the larger pieces of glass.

"Hang on a sec Doctor," Rose said, "I'll get a broom or something. You'll cut yourself otherwise."

But the Doctor didn't listen, continuing to gather up the glass. But sure enough a second later, exactly as Rose had predicted, he gasped in pain as he accidentally sliced his finger on a sharp edge.

Blood immediately welled up in the cut. Rose crouched down beside the Doctor and took his hand, saying, "Here, let me see."

She examined his cut, holding his hand in hers. Rose's skin felt so warm, and he could feel his skin tingle where hers touched it. As she was doing this, the Doctor watched her. He didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. And this was just typical of her. Even after him shouting at her for something that was _his_ fault, she would just forget about it and forgive him. One day though, he was sure she would run out of forgiveness, and then what would he do? He needed her, and he hoped that she needed, or at least wanted, him.

"I'm so sorry Rose… for everything," he said, "And I will tell you everything at some point, but not right now. I just—"

"I know Doctor," Rose replied, "I understand I guess." Then she smiled cheekily and said, "I think you're going to live."

The Doctor shot her a puzzled look.

"Your finger," Rose explained.

He glanced down at the cut, and a small smile crossed his lips. "I hope you're right, Rose Tyler."

"Ok, well, we can't sit around here all day, can we? You know places to go, planets to see, running to do," Rose glanced around at the mess, "Can we just leave this, and clear it up later?"

"Why not?" the Doctor agreed, "I'll meet you in the console room in a few minutes, ok? There's something I have to—I just need to—Never mind, I'll see you in a minute, ok?"

And with that, he walked out.

Rose watched him leave, and wondered how on earth they were going to deal with all this, and what they were going to do about it. Sooner or later (but she voted for sooner) they'd have to sit down and have a serious talk about it. But the Doctor was very reluctant to tell her anything, and he was becoming increasingly distracted most of the time. Well, at least she had his word that he would tell her what had happened to him, even if he wouldn't tell her right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the kitchen, and Rose, the Doctor headed for his room. When he got there, he went into his bathroom, and sat on the floor leaning against the bath. He couldn't believe what he'd just done in the kitchen. Sure he'd accidentally done things before now (mostly consisting of hearing snippets of Rose's thoughts, which he'd done his best to block out), but he'd never lost it like he just did.

But to make matters worse, it didn't seem like he was going to be getting any better any time soon. About a week ago, while Rose was asleep, he'd done a full set of tests on himself in the infirmary. Unfortunately, the prognosis was not good. But how could he tell Rose? How could he tell her that they'd been reunited, only to be separated again? And they would be separated, because eventually what was happening to him would kill him… or worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, another chapter that I'm really not very happy with. I'm blaming the fact that I'm ill for any bad writing. However, I do have some high hopes (ones that I hope that I can live up to) for the next chapter(s).

One last thing, this story will be becoming more TenRose very soon, probably next chapter.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 3

Rose sighed impatiently, and looked around the prison cell that she and the Doctor were currently occupying. It was damp, dirty, cold, and she had a strong suspicion that there were rats lurking somewhere close by, probably just out of sight. She could hear them squeaking and scurrying around. She shuddered at the thought, and looked over at the Doctor, who was still unconscious.

They'd been exploring the planet Dimaeous, and for once, Rose had dared to hope that maybe they wouldn't have to run for their lives. Unfortunately, the Doctor hadn't been to this particular planet for a long long time, and had forgotten the local laws and customs. It turned out that displaying any signs of affection in public was against the law. So there they'd been, walking in the middle of the marketplace, holding hands. The next thing they knew, they were running from a horde of armed guards! But they hadn't run fast enough, and they'd been caught.

To make matters worse, as they were being led to their cell, Rose had been struggling against the guard who was holding her, and was struck round the face, hard. This had understandably outraged the Doctor, and although he never usually resorted to physical violence, preferring to talk his way out of things, he had punched the offending guard in the face, knocking him out cold.

A scuffle broke out, until several of the remaining guards succeeded in restraining the angry Time Lord while another hit him in the head with the butt end of a rifle-like weapon.

That'd been nearly two hours ago, and the Doctor still hadn't woken up. Rose really hoped that he'd wake up soon, she was beginning to get worried that he'd been permanently brain damaged or something. And as much as she appreciated him sticking up for her like that, she really didn't want him to get himself killed or made comatose in the process.

From where she was sitting, her hands shackled to the wall, she could see the result of the blow he'd taken. Just below his hairline, the Doctor had a nasty looking cut, which Rose was relieved to see had finally stopped bleeding, but the cut was surrounded by a large multi-coloured bruise. She winced, imagining how much that would hurt when he woke up. She had her own bruise, on her cheek from where the guard had struck her. That hurt enough, and that was nowhere near as bad as the Doctor's one.

Just then, the Doctor groaned from his position on the floor, and stirred slightly. Rose smiled in relief; he was waking up! She called out to him, "Doctor? Are you ok?"

In answer to her question, the Doctor groaned again and then said, in a slightly slurred voice, "Who gave Jackie the sledgehammer?"

"What?!" Rose asked incredulously, and a little worriedly. She really hoped that he didn't have some sort of brain damage, and was seeing her mum in some sort of bizarre hallucination.

"Well, it's either that or someone had a go at me with a pneumatic drill. No one but your mother could've hit me that hard," the Doctor explained with a slight grin, whilst trying to sit up.

Rose grinned back. This was part of what she loved about the Doctor. Even though they were in jail, and he'd just been smashed round the head (and probably got another concussion), he could still make a joke. A bad joke granted, but a joke.

Having seen that Rose was chained to the wall, the Doctor managed to stand up and shakily make his way over to her. Then with a flick of his sonic screwdriver, she was free of the shackles, rubbing her wrists where the bits of metal had dug in slightly.

Instantly, the Doctor stumbled over to the cell door, and tried to open that too. But it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it open?" Rose asked.

The Doctor examined the lock, "Well, it looks like they've got some sort of lock system adapted from a deadbolt seal," he shook his head in defeat, "When we get back to the TARDIS, I really must upgrade the sonic screwdriver so it can open those."

"You mean _if_ we get back to the TARDIS," Rose mumbled.

The Doctor went and sat down on the floor next to Rose, "We'll get out of here Rose. C'mon do you think I'd let us rot here forever?! I'll think of something," he paused for a second, "or you will."

Rose looked at the Doctor with his bloodstained but earnest face, and said with a smile, "Y'know, sometimes you're too optimistic for your own good."

"Maybe," the Doctor agreed, "but it's like it says in that song, you know, the one at the end of 'Life of Brian'. Not sure that I liked that film really, it's portrayal of aliens was a bit off. The song was good though, very catchy. But mind you, it's the sort of song where you hear it once, and then it's stuck in your head for months. You know the one I mean don't you? You know – al-ways look on the bright si-de of life! Duh doo, duh doo duh doo duh doo!—"

Rose interrupted him, "Yup, way too optimistic. We're sitting in a jail cell, and you're singing 'Always look on the bright side of life'?" she grinned at him and said, "I'm so glad I met you."

Before the Doctor could reply, Rose had firmly kissed him. And in that split second of shock, a million different thoughts sped through his mind. What should he do?

But after that split second had passed, he knew exactly what to do. He loved Rose, and Rose loved him. She was definitely what he wanted most, out of this universe and the next, and it was clear that she wanted him too. They'd think about consequences later. So he responded to her, kissing her back. And for the first time in months, the Doctor forgot about everything that was going on. The constant pain in his head (but unfortunately not the pain from his bruise) ebbed away, like the tide going down the beach. Just like the tide, he knew it'd be back, but for now it was gone.

All too soon, the moment ended, and Rose pulled away, a smile on her face.

For a second the Doctor was speechless, completely lost for words, but he soon realised that he was grinning like an idiot, so he managed to pull himself together and ask, "What was that for?"

But Rose just gave him a coy smile, and said, "That was for you."

The Doctor grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her again. When he pulled away, he said, "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Me too," Rose answered, and then she laughed, "About the 'with you' part anyway. I'm not really glad to be here in this shi—erm… prison."

Then she sat back, her head leaning against the wall, but she saw something that made her sit up straight again. "Hey, Doctor! How did we miss _that_ before?"

The Doctor looked where Rose was looking, and saw that there was a large vent on the wall, near the ceiling. He scrambled to his feet.

Rose was right behind him, "D'you think you'll be able to open it? Or will that be deadbolt sealed too?"

"I don't know," he answered, "it should be alright. They probably only bother putting proper locks on the doors, I don't think they get many prisoners here." Then he handed Rose the sonic screwdriver, "Here, take this, it's on the right setting, and climb on my shoulders."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, unsure of whether he was going to be able to hold her up when he looked like he could barely stand on his own two feet, "You won't drop me will you?"

"Rose, I promise I won't drop you, ok?"

After some more hesitating on Rose's part, and some more encouraging on the Doctor's part, Rose climbed on the Doctor's shoulders. It was a strain for him, but to his credit, he only nearly dropped her about two or three times.

It turned out that the vent wasn't deadbolt sealed shut, so once Rose had taken off the covering, she climbed inside. Then she leaned back out to help the Doctor up. When she was pulling him up into the vent, she noted something that caused her some considerable worry. It was barely hard work for her, because of how little he seemed to weigh. She made a mental note to try and make him eat more in future.

Once they were in the vents, it took them at least an hour to find the way to the exterior of the building. Rose understandably didn't particularly like vents, not since she'd had to crawl for her life with Danny and Toby on the planet with the black hole. She decided however, that she'd take these vents over those ones any day. For one thing, she preferred the idea of the Doctor being the one behind her, getting the view of her arse, rather than Toby. In fact, while she and the Doctor were in the vents, she was sure that he was staring at her arse as well. At one point, he even casually remarked, "Nice view from back here!" To this comment, she indignantly yelled, "Oi!" at him, but really she was grinning.

As soon as they were out of the building, they both ran as fast as they possibly could to the TARDIS.

Inside, they closed the doors, and leant against them. The Doctor looked at Rose. She was laughing, exhilarated from the running. The Doctor didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so beautiful, she was practically glowing.

He captured her lips in a kiss, one that she readily responded to. If it was possible, this kiss was even more passionate than the one they'd shared in the jail cell. After a minute, Rose pushed the Doctor's trench coat off his shoulders, and it was soon followed by his suit jacket, and her denim jacket.

The Doctor paused in their kiss for a moment, his lips still right by hers, "Are you sure that this is really what you want? I'm one hell of a lot older than you, and I'm an alien. You could never have a normal life."

When she answered, he could feel her warm breath against his skin, "I don't want a normal life," she assured him, "I want you."

This was just the answer he'd wanted. He grinned and resumed their kiss. Then he picked Rose up, bridal style, and carried her to his room.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I really hope that everyone liked that!

I should mention that, about the Life of Brian thing. I haven't seen that film for years and years. I vaguely remembered there briefly being some aliens in it, but I couldn't remember what they were like… so I kind of made it up!

Also, I know that it was very convenient there being a person sized vent in their cell… but, you know… this is fanfiction! Stuff is convenient sometimes! (and I couldn't think of a better way for them to get out). Maybe the people on that planet just weren't very clever or something, and they out vents in the cells.

So, anyway, I really do hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 4

The next morning, it was Rose who woke up first. Still naked, she was curled up under the blankets next to the Doctor, who was still fast asleep.

Lying around in bed once she was awake had never really been Rose's thing (except when she was younger and was supposed to be getting up and going to school), so for a moment she thought vaguely about maybe getting up, but it was never really a serious thought. She was lying next to the man she loved, his arm across her waist (so she couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to), and for once he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. This was the first night in weeks when he hadn't had a nightmare, so she wasn't about to disturb him.

Instead, Rose just stayed where she was and looked at the Doctor, thinking about lucky she was to have him. She brushed a hand over his hair and then traced the back of her fingers down his now-scarred face. She'd become almost used to the scar that ran down his face by now. But it sometimes still upset her when she'd been looking though the photos of the good days, before they'd been separated, before he'd been scarred.

The Doctor still never talked about anything that'd happened in those 57 years… And it was still so difficult for her to get her head around the fact that he'd been alone for so long. It broke Rose's heart even just to think of it. She hoped that maybe someday, and hopefully soon, he'd feel able to tell her about it—or at least some of it.

Brushing her fingers against his cheek again, Rose's mind switched tracks, and she wondered why the Doctor always had such cool skin. It was probably a Time Lord thing; maybe she'd ask him about it sometime.

As she was looking at the Doctor, she noticed that because they'd been so wrapped up in each other (literally and figuratively) when they'd got back to the TARDIS yesterday, he'd never washed the blood off his face, or cleaned the wound. The blood had dried onto his skin. But fortunately it didn't look as though the wound was infected at all, in fact it looked as though it was healing quite nicely by itself. However, Rose made a mental note that later she'd make the Doctor put some antiseptic or something on it, just to be sure. That was what her mum always said to do.

Thinking of her mum reminded Rose of one thing that she definitely was _not_ looking forward to. She was going to have to tell her mum about herself and the Doctor. And while her mum had warmed to the Doctor over time, Rose still didn't think that she'd be particularly pleased about it. In fact, Rose was thinking that maybe she'd better tell her mum on her own, then she'd fear for the Doctor's safety a bit less. She had a feeling that her mum would whack the Doctor so hard that he'd think that she _had_ gotten hold of a sledgehammer!

But Rose really didn't want to think about that just now. So she snuggled up to the Doctor, and closed her eyes again. She was just glad that he was there with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, this was how time passed. Rose and the Doctor would have adventures and go exploring during the day, usually managing to get in trouble and have to run for their lives at some point, and then curl up together at night.

During this time, it had seemed to Rose that maybe the Doctor was getting better. He was having far less migraines and nosebleeds, and he wasn't accidentally blowing things up, which was always a bonus. He was also having fewer nightmares, and it seemed to Rose that he was generally more lively and energetic.

But little did Rose know, that was only the calm before the storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, several weeks later, late one night, Rose was lying in bed next to the Doctor. He was already asleep. But in what seemed to be becoming a pattern recently, Rose was restless and couldn't sleep. Eventually, after counting sheep for what felt like hours, she drifted off. But her sleep was uneasy, and full of strange dreams…

She was standing at the top of a hill, looking down at a spectacular city. All of the buildings were made with white bricks and had flat roofs. But there was one exception to the general rule. One of the buildings, one that was much larger than any of the others, had a huge, golden domed roof. The sunlight reflected off of the magnificent roof making it look as if it were the building that were shining.

Feeling the sun, warm on her face, Rose looked to the sky. There was barely a cloud in sight, and she instantly became certain that this was nowhere on earth. Instead of just the one golden sun shining in the sky, warming the planet, there were three, of varying sizes.

Rose looked around her, and saw that the hill she was standing at the top of, was in fact a meadow. The grass was green, but not the same green as the kind on earth. It was more of a silvery green. The trees were the same. Behind her, Rose could see a forest, and flowers. As she watched, a soft breeze passed by her, rippling through the flowers. And as they were disturbed, dozens of beautiful butterfly-like creatures flew from where they'd been sitting on the petals, and took to the sky.

At this point, as she watched the butterflies fly down and over the city, it occurred to Rose that she'd never seen this planet before, and that her imagination was nowhere near active enough to create a place like this in her mind. So where had it come from?

But before she could think any further on the subject, the sky dimmed, and the bright sunlight was gone.

Rose looked back to the sky, and saw dark cloud spreading over the suns, blocking out their rays. Everywhere went very very still, and Rose got the feeling that the entire planet was holding it's breath, waiting for something. Then, through the unnatural stillness, the whole planet trembled, and she heard the first screams.

In shock, she whipped her gaze back to the city, and saw that every building in every street was ablaze. The screams rose in crescendo and volume, thousands of voices mixing in pain and terror. Within seconds the flames spread, until they reached far beyond the horizon, and Rose knew that the whole planet was burning. And still screaming.

But as the forest behind her burnt to a cinder, the grass at her feet was all in flames, and even as the very air that she breathed ignited and the atmosphere around the planet burned. Rose didn't feel the heat from the flames. Her skin didn't blister or peel, and her hair and clothes remained in tact. In fact, if it were possible, she found that she felt cold.

As she stood on the burning planet, tears running down her face as she listened to the screams that were now slowly going silent, all she felt physically was bitter cold. No, that wasn't all she felt, her wrists and ankles were sore, as if something had been rubbing against them for a long time. It would've made sense if it were only on her wrists, then she could've put it down to being handcuffed to a wall for several hours. But her ankles as well?

The flames around her were now dying down, to reveal a dead planet. No buildings, no plants, no colour. Nothing was left but rocks and dust. No signs of life, or any signs that this planet had ever supported life.

Then Rose felt a whole cavalcade of emotions that she was sure weren't her own. Despair. Grief. Anguish. And loneliness. She felt that she was the only one left. Everyone else had gone, and she was alone on this dead world with nothing but the ashes.

Rose found that even though she was the only one there, and the flames had gone, her body had gone into a state of alert. The hair on the back of her neck rose, her heartbeat increased and she felt completely on edge. Then, as if she were anticipating something coming, a wash of cold fear covered her. The kind of fear that made her feel sick and start shaking.

Suddenly, Rose's head was torn with the most intense pain she'd ever felt before in her life. It was excruciating. She couldn't think for the pain. Her vision went dark, all she could vaguely see were blurry shapes moving around. Was she not alone anymore? Had the Doctor come to save her?

But Rose couldn't think coherently anymore. The pain was agonising, and through the pain, she could feel her mind being invaded by something else. Something that she couldn't stop, however much she wanted to.

She clutched at her head in a futile attempt to make the pain go away. But it overcame her and she fell to the floor. Strangely enough, her only thought at that moment as she hit the floor was how much the dirt floor felt like cold stone beneath her.

Rose could hear someone screaming. It was somewhere close by her, and yet it seemed very far away. The sound became louder, until the very sky above her wavered, it too screaming in agony.

The pain vanished. Instantly Rose sat up. And woke with a start. But the screams continued. It was the Doctor.

In a panic, she looked over to him. He had both of his hands pressed against his head, and he was screaming. But it was definitely a scream of pain, not one of fear.

Desperately, Rose tried to pull the Doctor's hands away from his head, terrified that he was going to do himself an injury from all the pressure that he was putting there. She wouldn't be surprised if he got bruises there later. But her efforts were in vain. The Doctor was too strong, and she couldn't budge his hands an inch.

Giving up, she shook him by the shoulder and called, "Doctor! Doctor, wake up!"

He didn't wake, but remained fast asleep, trapped in his nightmare. And so, as the Doctor screamed, Rose did her best to wake him, and free him from the grips of the worst nightmare that she'd ever seen him have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, finally I've finished this chapter! For some reason it took me a lot longer than I expected to. I'm ashamed to say that I haven't checked it properly, so please excuse any mistakes, or bits that don't make sense. And I'd like to apologise for the fact that I'm torturing the Doctor again… - runs and hides - please don't hurt me!

I'd just like to say that in the beginning bit, I know that Rose's thoughts flit around a bit, but when you're just thinking, you tend to do that, don't you? Also, the planet in the dream – I'm sure that you all know where it is… but I was completely making it up, having never seen any of the old Doctor Who's, also it's an idealised version (it's only a dream!)

Now, next time (hopefully) should be the Doctor's nightmare, which is kind of a memory too, so you'll find out some stuff. I'm hoping to update as soon as possible, because what with the finale of Torchwood, and the next series of Doctor Who, this story is going to become more and more AU… But unfortunately I also have coursework deadlines, exams, normal homework and just everything piling up… but I'll do my best to do some of this in between school work.

Wow, I've talked for way too long, this message is nearly as long as the chapter itself! So, thanks for all your lovely reviews so far, and please review this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

_Last time…_

_He didn't wake, but remained fast asleep, trapped in his nightmare. And so, as the Doctor screamed in pain, Rose did her best to wake him, and free him from the grips of the worst nightmare that she'd ever seen him have…_

Chapter 5

It wasn't his usual nightmare. Even after all this time, the most reoccurring nightmare he ever had was still the death of his planet. And it always started the same. He was on a hill looking over his home city on Gallifrey on a perfect day. Unfortunately, the dream always ended the same way too. His world burned and died amid the screams of its people.

Tonight had been no different to start with. He had that nightmare. But it hadn't ended with that. He'd also had another nightmare straight afterwards. One that rivalled the death of Gallifrey in its painfulness, even though it was a different kind of pain…

_Inside the Doctor's nightmare…_

He was only half conscious. He was only ever half conscious. He was probably more than a bit crazy by now as well. But that was a good thing, the Doctor supposed. Maybe it would hurt less if he wasn't completely with it. However, even as the thought popped into his head, he knew that it was ridiculous. He still felt the pain, whatever his state of mind. He could be completely unconscious, dead to the world, and he'd still feel it.

That was when he heard it. It was a chinking, tinkling sound. A sound that meant only one thing. She was coming…

Somewhere behind him there was the rattle of a key in a lock, and the iron door creaked as it was opened. He was lying on the cold stone floor, with shackles around his wrists and ankles that prevented him from going very far, even if he did manage to move his arms or his legs. And from his position, he watched her walk round him and stand where he could see her.

And see her he did. She was tall and graceful, with blue tinged, almost translucent skin, and sleek black hair twisted up onto her head in an elegant style. She crouched down beside him, her jewellery chinking against her ornate and elaborately decorated dress. She was now barely inches from him, and he could see straight into her crystal blue eyes, so cold and hard, betraying the cruelty that she tried to hide from him.

Instead, with a pitying look that was clearly well practised, she said in a voice that had a distinct ethereal quality, "Oh Doctor, this pain you suffer is unnecessary. Why won't you just join me? Think of it. Your power fused with mine. Your knowledge, my kingdom. Together we could rule the whole universe and beyond. The whole of time and space would be ours for the taking."

She paused for a moment, reaching down and caressing his face. The Doctor hissed at the pain of her touch against the barely healed cut down the length of his face, but she didn't pull back. She continued to run her fingers down his cheek. His blood was going all over her fingers, but she seemed not to care. She was staring at him, but her eyes were slightly unfocussed, so the Doctor knew that she wasn't really looking at him. She was imagining what she could do if he joined her. Every day she would come to the dungeons and ask him to join her. And every day his answer was the same. And then came the pain…

"So much power…" she whispered, "Even you don't know its true extent, do you?"

He had to explain. Had to try and make her understand. Make her see that what she was doing was a mistake. There was no telling what could happen if she succeeded with her plan. If she let what was in his head loose… the whole of time and space would be in danger, "There's… a r-reason, my p-people di-didn't use our p-power," he started, "It—"

"Enough," she snapped, interrupting him, the ethereal quality in her voice gone. "You force me to this Doctor."

And with that, she stood back up again and strode from the cell, barking orders at the guards as she went. The Doctor could hear her footsteps echoing away down the corridor. She couldn't do this. She had to understand or the consequences would be catastrophic.

As the guards came into his cell and started to fit the device that he knew so well by now around his head, he panicked. Now this was something he never did. But he knew what was coming, and to say he was dreading it, was an understatement. If he hadn't had a binary vascular system (and therefore an increased amount of oxygen anyway) then he would've been hyperventilating. He yelled to her retreating steps in desperation, "There's a reason! Don't do this!"

But then the device began to buzz as it was turned on, and there was only pain. Searing, blinding pain. It filled his entire being. There was nothing but the pain. The mechanism they were using was forcing its way into his mind (not physically), straight through all his mental defences and barriers, prising open his subconscious, trying to free it. He tried to resist, but it was futile. The device was too strong, doing what it was designed to do, and there was too much pain.

Then, after what felt like forever, as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped, and the buzzing noise from the instrument ceased. His head still throbbed, but the pain was numbed slightly, and was slowly fading into the recesses of his mind. He found that he could hear someone calling his name. He could feel someone shaking him. And he could hear someone screaming.

He focussed on the voice, trying to hear what it was saying. Whoever it was sounded desperate. Perhaps they needed his help, but surely they could see that he was having problems of his own. As the voice called again, something stirred inside the Doctor – recognition. It was Rose. It was Rose who needed him.

The Doctor snapped back to consciousness, and the screaming tapered off to a whimper. As he groggily came to his senses, he realised that it was him making the sounds. It was him who'd been screaming. The whole thing had only been a dream. Memories were a dangerous thing in the hands of a nightmare. No wonder Rose was calling him. But why? Was she ok?

The Doctor blearily opened his eyes and looked around. Rose was sitting on the bed next to him, looking terrified, but unharmed.

"Doctor!" she cried, clearly very relieved to see that he was awake, and not screaming, "Are you ok?" she asked in a gentle voice, "You were—you…" remembering how the Doctor had been, her lip trembled and her voice shook, "You were screamin', you were in pain."

The Doctor pulled himself into a sitting position, and tried to use his voice and reassure her, "Yeah… I'm f-fine, only a dream. It was only a dream." But even as he spoke, he knew it was no use. He couldn't lie to Rose, and they both knew it.

Rose handed him a tissue, and without thinking about it, he took it and dabbed at his bleeding nose. This was becoming such a common occurrence that he never needed to ask what the tissue was for anymore.

"Yeah but Doctor, you always say that, and you're not fine. Are you?" Rose asked, looking pointedly at the now-bloody tissue.

The Doctor hesitated. It was only a split second hesitation, but Rose saw it. "I need to know Doctor," she continued.

The Doctor managed a weak smile "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Nope," Rose said, and smiled back

"And you really want to know?" he asked, desperately hoping that maybe she'd change her mind, she didn't need to worry about all this yet.

"I wouldn't have been askin all this time if I didn't," Rose replied, and the Doctor realised she was right.

The Doctor looked at Rose, still so young and innocent. He really didn't want her to get involved in this, didn't want her to get caught up in it. But it seemed that neither of them had a choice in the matter. She was involved whether she liked it or not. He'd made this her problem when he'd gone back for her, and brought her travelling with him again. And if she was involved, then she had a right to know what was going on. He couldn't just hope she'd ignore all his nightmares and nosebleeds and whatever other problems he was having. That just wasn't Rose. She didn't walk around oblivious to everything. She asked questions, she noticed things. She was bright and intelligent. It was part of what he loved about her. So he had to tell her… and hope she didn't run for the hills.

That was such a strange phrase. 'Run for the hills'. Where were the hills anyway? The Doctor tried to put it from his mind. It was trivial, it didn't matter, the hills were wherever you chose them to be. And wherever that was, Rose was probably safer there. Maybe he should pray that she would run from the hills.

As his random pondering came to an end, the Doctor said quietly, "I'm sorry for bringing this down on you. It's not what you were expecting when you came back travelling with me was it?"

Rose took his hand in hers and said firmly, "Doctor, don't be sorry. Ok, this isn't exactly what I was expectin'. But I would rather be here, than back in that other universe and you on your own, no one to look after you. Because that's what we do, we look after each other. So, tell me what's going on," and then she looked expectantly at him.

The Doctor realised, this was it. He had to tell her, and after that, there was no going back. So he took a deep breath, thought, 'Hills, here comes Rose Tyler', and began to tell Rose about everything that had happened to him in the 57 years since she'd last seen him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! I'm on a roll! I know that all my chapters end up kinda short, but there's not much I can do about that really. I could spin it out more, but then it'll just get boring, also, I have a very short attention span most of the time, so if a chapter starts taking way too long, I end up getting bored with it and abandoning it for ages… I'm ashamed to say that that nearly happened this time…

Anyway, hope you all liked that. Please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews do make me write faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

_Last time…_

_The Doctor realised, this was it. He had to tell her, and after that, there was no going back. So he took a deep breath, thought, 'Hills, here comes Rose Tyler', and began to tell Rose about everything that had happened to him in the 57 years since she'd last seen him…_

Chapter 6

The Doctor explained about everything, and just listening to all he'd been through nearly broke Rose's heart. And he hadn't even got to the part about what happened that made him change yet. But just hearing of his desperation to find a way back to her, and the hardships he'd gone through in his years alone… Rose didn't know how he'd done it.

She was fairly sure that he was even down playing the worst parts of his story, trying to make it easier for her. But even he couldn't stop the waves of guilt that at that moment were washing through her. Rose couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. If she had hung on to that lever for just a little longer, then she never would've been separated from her Doctor, and he wouldn't have had to go suffer so much in trying to get her back.

Rose nearly interrupted the Doctor to tell him as much. But she knew that it was pointless. There was no way that the Doctor would let her take even a smidgen of the blame… no chance in hell. And having the Doctor console her wasn't going to make her feel any less guilty anyway. All it would do would be to cut short his explanation, and Rose could tell that this was hard enough for him as it was. And only over her dead body was she going to make it harder for him.

Gradually, the Doctor got to the part of his tale about what had changed him so drastically.

"While I was looking for ways to get back to you, Rose, I strayed to the planet Trysian."

"What happened there?" Rose prompted gently, as she had been doing most of the way through his accounts of what had happened,

"The last time I'd been to Trysian, it was a beautiful and peaceful planet, and the people were kind and generous. But apparently in the time since I was last there, they'd gotten a new monarch. And the planet had suffered under the rule of their new Queen," the Doctor's lip cured with distaste, apparently just at the memory of this Queen, "She's an oppressive, tyrannical dictator. Everyone does exactly what she says, when she says it. Or they die," he practically spat, "She's crushed the spirit of her people, making them live in fear and abject poverty. But she doesn't care…"

Sensing that unless she stopped him, then this rant could go on for a while, Rose cut in, "What did you do?"

Here, the Doctor looked a little sheepish, "Well, as I often do, I managed to get myself captured, and locked up. And unfortunately it turns out that her _majesty_ is not only cruel and malicious, but she's also insane! Completely off her rocker!"

"What?" Rose asked incredulously.

"She had this crazy notion one day, and it became a kind of obsession of hers," the Doctor explained, "She wanted to 'reign supreme' over the entire universe. And when she discovered that I was a Time Lord, she decided that she wanted me to help her… She wanted 'dominion over the whole of time and space'."

"What, with that Skasis Paradime thing?"

"No… see there's something I haven't told you about Time Lords up until now, Rose," the Doctor rubbed a hand over his face, wincing as he out pressure on the bruises that were now beginning to form on his forehead. Distracted by this, he asked, "Why does my head hurt?"

"While you were having that nightmare, you were yelling, and you were sort of… crushing your head with your hands," Rose explained sympathetically, "I guess you were in a lot of pain."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed evasively, rubbing his forehead.

"So…" Rose began, giving the Doctor a meaning look. When he didn't say anything, she asked, "What haven't you told me about the Time Lords?"

"I don't even know where to start," the Doctor moaned.

"Try the beginning," Rose suggested.

"Oh do I have to? Couldn't I just start at the end?"

Rose laughed and shook her head, "The beginning, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh alright then. Uhh, you know how you have a subconscious part of your mind?" Rose nodded, "Well, in humans, you have a certain access to that, mainly through your dreams as you sleep. But with Time Lords, it's completely different, we… I, should have no access at all to my subconscious. It's all blocked off, and for a good reason—"

Rose wasn't entirely sure what this was relevant to, but she went along with the conversation anyway, "But I thought that the subconscious was there for a good reason, like to suppress traumatic memories to or something, you know, to protect your mind…"

The Doctor nodded, "In humans, yes, that's the case. But Time Lords have a very different physiology of the brain from humans, our mind is simply designed differently. Anyway… where was I?—oh yes, there's a reason why it's all blocked off. You know that I have certain usual psychic abilities, don't you Rose? And I don't mean making glasses of water explode when I say that. Well, thousands of years ago, my kind had a lot more power than that… and when I say a lot, I mean one hell of a lot of power. But as we evolved, somehow the power did too, it became almost like a sentient being—not intelligent as such, it was just a drive for more power… Many Time Lords were corrupted, their power taking over and controlling _them_, and there were wars in trying to subdue them. After that, the high council came up with a way to suppress the power into the subconscious, and trap it there. And they passed laws, forbidding the use of those powers. Eventually, over time, they were virtually forgotten about, I only found out about them by accident."

Now Rose was really confused, "So, where does that Queen come into this?"

"Somehow, she'd found out about the power as well, and she wanted me to use it to help her wage war, and rule the universe."

"Crazy psycho bitch," Rose muttered.

On hearing that, the Doctor laughed, "An apt description."

"But you didn't help her did you?" Rose asked, knowing the answer already, but asking anyway.

The Doctor shook his head, "Every day she'd come to the dungeons and try to persuade me to 'join her', and every day I refused. In the end, she got tired of asking…"

When the Doctor didn't continue, Rose gently prodded him, "What did she do?"

"She used a Psychomatrix synthesiser on me," the Doctor said. Then, seeing Rose's confusion, he explained, "It's a device that basically, when it's used properly that is. It heals people's minds, like mental illnesses and the like. But what she and her cronies had done, was rewire it, and use it in reverse. So instead of healing my mind, which it probably could've done with anyway back then, it tore it open instead."

Rose gasped and put a hand over her mouth. If that was what the Doctor had been remembering in his nightmares, no wonder he seemed like he was in pain! Rose didn't know how anyone could be capable of _doing_ that to someone. But thinking about that brought her thoughts around to the Queen… And just thinking about _her_, filled Rose with almost indescribable anger. That _woman_ had tortured her Doctor! If she ever got hold of that crazy, heartless, merciless, cruel, vindictive, selfish… _bitch_... then that day would be her last… Rose fumed to herself for a second, imagining what she'd do to the Queen, should she ever meet her, and practically growled under her breath, "She did what?"

"She was basically breaking into my subconscious by force, trying to unleash the power inside… I managed to escape from her, and that planet eventually. But while she didn't get what she wanted… damage has been done, as you know by now."

Rose pushed her anger away for the moment, worry for the Doctor replacing it, "So, what's going to happen now?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, "I don't know," he confessed, "She didn't completely free whatever it is that's in my mind, Rose. But it's definitely got one foot out of the door. That's why I've been having nosebleeds, and… you know… blowing things up… But uhh, there are two ways that this could pan out," he turned to Rose, "Which d'you want first, the optimistic or the pessimistic?"

"Optimistic," Rose answered instantly, "I'm an optimist."

"Optimistically, everything will stay as it is. And this is as bad as it's going to get. The crack in my subconscious won't get any bigger and we'll just have to deal with a lot of broken glasses."

"And the pessimistic version?" Rose asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"The tear in my mind will grow bigger," the Doctor explained in a strangely detached voice, "The power will continue to emerge, consuming me. In the end it would destroy my soul. Then, using my body, it would destroy the universe, changing it to it's liking until everything's gone, or someone kills me."

Rose really didn't like the sound of that. She didn't even want to _think_ about that. so she said hurriedly, and in a slightly unnaturally high voice, "We're definitely optimists. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, but Rose…" the Doctor protested, "What if—"

But Rose cut him off, "I don't want to hear it. You're going to be fine." She said, more forcefully.

"But—"

"No!" Rose said, "Not another word!" Then she pressed a kiss to the Doctor's lips, which turned out to be a much more effective way of getting him to shut up. Pulling away from him, she scrambled off the bed, "I'm going to get us some breakfast. You stay right here, and think optimistic thoughts, ok?"

And with that, she left the room and headed for the kitchen, wondering whether she was happier before or after she knew the truth about the Doctor's condition.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone! In fact, for getting this update today, you all have reddwarfaddict to thank (who promised yesterday to do a sequel to The Long Meaningful Ramble if I updated soon).

Updates should _hopefully_ start to become more frequent, but my problem is that I get bored, and I just want to do the more interesting bits first! (like I've already virtually finished what is now ch 11 and ch 19! – yes, be afraid. This story will be that long…)

Also, in this chapter I was _really_ making a lot of stuff up. Like about the psychomatrix thingumibob, and all that stuff about the subconscious. I do psychology, but I couldn't be bothered to get technical. So, any questions, feel free to ask… and I'll try to make up an answer!

Ooh! I have a question for you guys! I was thinking about maybe having Rose and the Doctor pay a visit to Jackie, Pete and Mickey – anyone want that to happen? Please tell me either way because if it does happen, then it'll be in chapter 8, so I need to know!

Ok, I think that's it for now… except for me begging you to review, without sounding desperate… how will I pull this off?… … … not gonna happen – PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm beginning to feel distinctly unloved in this story! So if you love me… or at least vaguely like my story, then please review!

I'll go away and stop babbling now… or this A/N will end up longer than the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 7

Something was wrong.

Rose didn't know how she knew. She just had this terrible feeling deep in her gut that something was not as it should be, something was different, and that was rarely a good thing.

She was standing alone in a corridor of the TARDIS, silent but for the gentle humming of the engines.

Too silent.

Now she came to think of it, Rose realised that from where she was she could hear any sound from the console room. Usually the Doctor was working on his beloved ship, and the sounds of random clangs of metal, mixed with his strange Gallifreyan muttering and cursing would float down the corridors. Rose could sometimes even hear him from their room. And whatever her mood, hearing him always brought a smile of amusement to her face, because even though she didn't understand what he was saying, her imagination was usually good enough to fill in the blanks.

But now… nothing.

The young human ran down the corridor and, rounding a corner, into the console room.

Immediately, she stopped in her tracks, frozen standing in the doorway. Cold fear crept through her body, paralysing her from doing anything. Unstoppable terror gripped her heart and were it not for the fact that Rose could practically hear it hammering in her chest, she would've sworn that it had stopped.

Rose took a step forward, praying that the sight before her wasn't true, that her eyes were deceiving her, that she was hallucinating… anything but have it be the truth.

"Oh God…no, no, no, no, God no… please no… _please_," she whispered in a voice that was barely audible even to herself.

She stepped further into the room and dropped to her knees beside the motionless form of her lover. Tears began to rapidly fall from her eyes onto his pale, ashen face, mixing with the blood that ran from his eyes, nose and mouth. She put a hand to his chest, her heart breaking when the comforting double beat of his hearts was missing.

"You should have realised it would come to this, child," came a voice she recognised from behind her. It was a gentle, educated voice, and one that belonged to a woman who Rose would never forget. Jean Antoinette Poisson, later Madame de Pompadour, otherwise known as Reinette, the beautiful French aristocrat from the 18th century.

Rose turned to look at her, her hand still clasped around the Doctor's unnaturally cold one. Reinette was standing demurely beside the console, looking her most beautiful in an ornate dress of blue silk. Her skin practically glowed gold under the artificial lights of the TARDIS. She was vibrant, and _alive_. But that fact didn't register as wrong in Rose's mind. She didn't even wonder how the other woman had got into the TARDIS, let alone come back from the dead.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked plaintively, choking through her tears.

Reinette smiled serenely, "You should know by now, Rose. Wherever the Doctor goes, death is never very far behind," and as Rose tried to take this in, she continued, "You have come to a time when you must ask yourself. Is he worth the pain?"

"Yes, of course he is!" Rose answered instantly, and almost instinctively. Then she added accusingly, "You said so yourself that he was."

"I said he was worth the monsters, child," Reinette replied, looking sadly at the Doctor's prone form on the floor. "But what of the evil that lies inside of him?" Reinette looked straight into Rose's eyes, piercing blue eyes connecting with brown, "You must know by now that this time you share together won't last."

"No!" Rose insisted, "He'll fight it! He won't leave me… he loves me."

"And you love him… just as I did," Reinette stated. It wasn't a question. She looked down at her lonely angel and said, almost to herself, "I loved him more that I have loved any man. But what good did it do me?"

Rose didn't have an answer for the older woman. She now remembered Reinette's fate. How she'd died at the age of only 43 years, still waiting for the Doctor to return for her and take her to see the stars. Rose remained silent.

"So, you will remain in his world," Reinette continued, sensing that Rose would never leave the Doctor, "Then the only question you must ask yourself is this: how far will you go to stop him?"

Rose frowned slightly, what was she talking about? However, Rose had a creeping sensation down her spine telling her she already knew.

"Unless drastic actions are taken," Reinette clarified, "This is your future," she gestured towards the Doctor. "But once the men you loved is gone… what will you do to stop the being that replaces him? How far will you go to save the universe and everyone in it? Will you destroy him? Or merely curl up in a corner and cry?"

At this, the uncrowned Queen of France took several steps backwards and faded, "This is the choice you now have to make, child," he voice whispered as her image disappeared completely, "Choose wisely."

Reinette was gone.

Now looking at an empty space, Rose turned back to the Doctor and was surprised to see he was stirring, his eyes opening.

"Doctor!" she cried, hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes and helping him to his feet, "You're ok! Never _ever_ do that to me again!"

But in the most uncharacteristic way, the Doctor said nothing. He merely stood and surveyed his surroundings with an expressionless face. Then he looked down at where Rose's hand was still clutching his arm, before finally looking up at her face.

Something was different with him. Wrong. Instead of smiling at Rose with love and joy in his eyes as he usually did, her lover stared at her with cold, empty, soulless eyes. Everything that made him the Doctor – his spark, his very essence of being –wasn't there.

Rose released his arm and took a step back, tears prickling in her eyes and threatening to start falling again.

"No, it can't be…" she whispered.

But even as she spoke, Rose knew that it was true. It had happened. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, was gone and now there was no one here to save her, or the universe anymore. She was alone.

The man in front of her, who Rose knew wasn't her Doctor anymore, smirked evilly at her. "It can and it is, my sweet," he said in a voice that sent chills to her very soul. He traced his fingertips down her cheek and leant closer to her. Rose shivered, turning her face away from this bastardised version of the man she loved.

"Don't be afraid, little human girl," he crooned in a sing song voice that set Rose's teeth on edge, "I'm not going to hurt you. You and I can have eternity together ahead of us, in the universe of our devising.

Rose tried to back away from him, but found that his grip on her arm was too strong. "Let. Go. Of me," she demanded, rediscovering a source of courage she'd forgotten about, "I know what you are, and I know you're not him. You're the thing that killed the Doctor, so let _go_ you bastard!"

She tried to prise his fingers off her arm, where she was sure he was leaving bruises, but to no avail. His grip was vice-like, and didn't budge. All she succeeded in doing was royally pissing him off. Bad move.

"If I were you," the thing in the Doctor's body hissed, "I would sit down and shut up. You _don't_ want to get on the wrong side of me. You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of."

"I don't need to know," Rose countered, in a voice that came out a lot bolder than she felt, "All I need to know is that you're the monster that killed the Doctor, and all _you_ need to know is that I'm going to stop you."

The Doctor's face smiled at her. But it wasn't a smile she liked the look of. He stepped even closer to her, pressing right up against her. Then he reached up as if to caress her face again. Then he backhanded her, knocking her forcefully to the ground.

On the floor, Rose groaned. Her lip had split, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and running down her chin. She hesitantly touched her cheek, it felt entirely probable that she'd fractured the cheekbone.

The Doctor's voice sounded again from behind her. But this time, it wasn't the cold, alien voice she'd been expecting. It was full of passion and concern. It was the Doctor as he should be, and he was calling her. _"Rose! Come on sweetheart… Rose… Rose!"_

And somehow, his voice was getting louder and the console room of the TARDIS was fading away…

Rose woke with a start. She opened her eyes and look widely around. She was in her and the Doctor's room, and the Doctor was sitting on the bed right next to her, a worried look on his face. After a glance into his eyes, which confirmed that he was indeed _her_ Doctor, Rose threw her arms around him and clung to him like she never had before. It may have only been a dream, but it'd felt so real, and had enough of a possibility of coming true as to terrify her.

Still clinging to the Doctor, she supposed that it was a good thing that, as a Time Lord, he required less oxygen, and could hold his breath for longer than humans. Otherwise he'd probably have passed out by now from oxygen deprivation as a result of how tightly she was hugging him.

But the Doctor didn't seem to mind. Instead he seemed to sense exactly what she needed and wrapped his arms tightly around, holding her close.

"I can't lose you," she whispered into his ear.

The Doctor heard this and held her even tighter to him, wishing he could promise that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wouldn't leave her.

So, instead they sat on the bed, holding each other like they'd never let go, as if they were each other's life lines. And the silence spoke much louder than any words ever could have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I have _finally_ updated! I am so sorry that I left it so long, but I have been really really busy. Anyway, I'm not sure about this chapter, but it was written in a multitude of places whenever I had a minute to spare: on the plane back from Dublin, my lunch break at work and sitting at a swimming gala.

So, please review, and I'll really try not to leave it so long next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 8

The Doctor was worried. And not without good reason.

Ever since Rose's nightmare, she had been nervous and subdued. The slightest little thing could make her jump and put her on edge. Whenever it was possible, she was at his side. As is she hated letting him out of her sight. And in addition to this, she still refused to tell him exactly what the nightmare had been about.

He had a vague idea, based on her reaction to him when she'd woken up. She'd pleaded with him not to leave her, her eyes showing clearly her fear for all to see. But he still didn't know exactly, not for sure.

At the present moment, she was sat on the chair in the console room, watching him move around setting the coordinates. He'd offered her a visit home, back to Earth, in an attempt to cheer her up. He hoped that maybe a little bit of safety and normalcy – although the Doctor would definitely hesitate before using the adjectives 'safe' and 'normal' to describe Jackie Tyler – was exactly what Rose could do with right now. Also, he hoped that maybe Jackie would be able to succeed where he had failed in finding out what had happened in her daughter's nightmare that had her so spooked.

Rose had gratefully accepted the offer, but still seemed a bit down. The Doctor really hoped that this would work, because Lord knows that this trip to Jackie's wasn't going to be doing _him_ any good. He could already almost hear her shrill voice lecturing him about not looking after her daughter properly.

Flicking a final switch, the engines kicked into gear, the central column beginning to rhythmically rise and fall, the sound filling the room.

"Here we are then!" the Doctor called when the engines stopped, more cheerfully than he felt – his head was killing him – "Home sweet home, old London town!"

Rose smiled at him. She was still a lot quieter than she usually was, but she did look genuinely pleased to be home, so the Doctor figured that it was just that her mood wasn't going to be something that just went away overnight.

"Come on then," she said, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He readily returned the kiss, but all too soon, she pulled away and said, "We'd better go. Mum will have heard us get here, and she'll kill us if we make her wait!"

The Doctor reluctantly pulled away from Rose. He knew she was right, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Jackie Tyler too soon on this visit. He was bound to do something to earn himself a slap sooner or later… but he'd much rather it was later, or even better… not at all.

And sure enough, just as Rose had predicted, as they exited the TARDIS, Jackie was running towards them across the concrete.

"Rose!" she called, throwing her arms around her daughter and saying in a shrill voice, "Do you have any idea how _worried_ I've been?! I wish you'd phone me sometimes!"

Finally letting go of Rose, Jackie turned to the Doctor, who promptly braced himself. Best case scenario he was expecting a lecture on not bringing her daughter to see her more often, and worst case scenario, he was expecting a slap… So it came as a huge surprise to the Time Lord when Jackie's face soften slightly and she threw her arms around him too, capturing him in a hug.

After the Doctor awkwardly hugged Jackie back, she pulled away from him and surveyed him disapprovingly. The Doctor readied himself for the lecture which he now _knew_ was coming, but to his astonishment, all Jackie said was, "You really should take better care of yourself, Doctor. You're as thin as a stick, you are."

And with that, she turned back to Rose and started nattering about all the latest goings on around the Powell Estate as they started walking back towards the flat.

Rose sent him an apologetic look over her shoulder, and for a second, the Doctor merely stood there, staring after Rose and her mother in astonishment. He must _really_ look bad if Jackie was worrying about him. He shook his head in defeat, he could never win with that woman. According to her, he was either not taking good enough care of Rose, or if he was getting that right, then he wasn't looking after _himself_ properly.

_Humans_, he thought to himself, following the two Londoners away from the TARDIS and towards the flat where no doubt Mickey and Pete were waiting to greet Rose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about this being such a short chapter everyone. But as the time went by I was getting more and more conscious of how long it'd been since I last updated and I really didn't want to leave it too long… also, I was having some issues writing the next bit!

Not sure how long it'll be 'til the next update because I really should give my other 2 ongoing stories some priority as it's been way over a month since I update either of them!

So, yeah, short and sweet, that's what I was going for with this chapter… whether I achieved it or not is another matter. So, tell me what you thought – please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 9

When they arrived at the Tyler's flat, where Jackie and Pete were _still _living, despite all the Doctor was hearing about Pete's most recent beginnings of success in his 'business' dealings, Jackie was still nattering. She was mostly talking about Pete's newfound success, someone-or-other's newest boyfriend and the latest happenings on Eastenders, but by this time, no one was really listening to her.

To begin with, Rose had at least made an effort and tried to listen, unlike the Doctor. But even she had to admit that after all she'd seen in her travels and adventures across time and space with the Doctor, her mum's latest piece of 'gossip' really didn't interest her anymore, not that it ever particularly had in the first place when she was still living with her.

The Doctor however, was completely bored out of his skull by the conversation already, and it was barely 10 minutes into their visit to Earth. This, he reminded himself, was why he didn't do domestic, and why he could only take Jackie Tyler in very small doses.

He'd almost been hoping to find something strange going on the Powell estate to liven things up a bit on this trip. But instead he just found himself listening to Jackie's voice continuously talk about everything and nothing. The most interesting thing she'd said so far was about what her friend Beth was calling her newest house plant!

Now, usually the Doctor was all for inane, meaningless chatter, but generally it was _him_ doing the chattering… Was this what everyone else thought about when he talked? Were they all bored out of their minds? He'd never really thought about it before… Nah, if he were that boring, Rose would've given him a kick by now and told him to pack it in!

Having consoled himself on that point, the Doctor followed Rose and Jackie into the flat, trying to act like his usual cheery self. It was true that he was feeling a little 'out of sorts' recently. Nothing too serious, he'd just lost his appetite and constantly felt quite drained. However, he really didn't want to be told by Pete and Mickey that he looked terrible as well. He'd already been told that by Jackie, and he didn't want to hear it again. If he didn't already know how good-looking he was (courtesy of Rose always telling him) his self-esteem could've taken quite a blow!

When they entered the homely living room, Pete and Mickey joyfully greeted Rose and the Doctor. Both of them giving Rose a hug before turning to the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped forward, shaking Pete's hand, and saying cheerfully, "Pete, long time no see! I hear from Jackie you're already on your way to greatness! Or richness anyway."

"And it's Mickedy Mick Mick Mickey! Good to see ya!" he continued, greeting Mickey in the same fashion as he had in Torchwood tower before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Taking his cue from the Doctor, Mickey grinned and responded in kind, "You too, Boss."

Greetings over with, Rose sat down with a sigh on the sofa in front of the flickering TV, and the other's followed suit. The Doctor sat down beside Rose, unconsciously taking her hand in his, drawing strength just from her touch. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes already… this was going to be a long trip.

As the others talked, catching up, the Doctor found his mind wandering, and instead of following the conversation, he found himself mindlessly watching whatever it was on the TV that Mickey had been watching before he and Rose arrived.

It was some sort of science fiction programme, which were always amusing to the Doctor. He found that when it came to creating alien races on screen, humans always had the best and worst imaginations in the universe.

As he watched, some blonde, military woman was talking about 'trinium absorbing the current' and reversing the polarity of the 'naquahdah' reactor core. _Humans_, the Doctor thought. It seemed that on their science fiction TV shows, whenever they wanted a character to sound scientific and technical, and like they knew what they were doing, they would always 'reverse the polarity' no matter what it was they were—

"What about you, Doctor? What d'you want?"

Jackie's voice dragged the Doctor from his thoughts, and he looked up to see her looking expectantly at him. He glanced at the others and realised he had no idea what they'd been talking about. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What d'you want to eat?" Jackie repeated patiently.

"Oh, no I'm fine thanks," the Doctor replied absently, trying not to think about food, unaware of the irritated look that Rose was sending his way.

"It's alright, Doctor," Jackie assured, slightly exasperated, "I didn't cook. We're getting takeaway. It is safe to eat."

"No, really Jackie, I'm fine," the Doctor maintained, "I don't want anything."

"Doctor," Rose said, dragging out his name so she sounded almost pleading, "Come on, you have to eat something."

"Rose, I'm really not hungry," the Doctor protested, trying to placate her.

But Rose was having none of it. "No," she said firmly, "I know you haven't eaten anything yet today, and as far as I know, you didn't eat anything yesterday either. So you have to eat something now."

"Rose," the Doctor pleaded, just as Rose had done to him mere seconds earlier, but adding his very best puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"No," Rose said stubbornly, resolutely not looking the Doctor in the eye, "That look may have worked on me yesterday, but I'm not falling for it again. You're going to eat something, and that's the end of it."

Something snapped inside the Doctor. "Oh really?" he challenged, glowering slightly, "Do I not have any say in the matter? What about free will? You humans are big on that in this time. Does it not apply to me or something?"

Taken off guard by the Doctor's sudden change in demeanour and attitude, Rose went into defensive mode, snapping back at the Time Lord.

As the argument between Rose and the Doctor heated up, Pete and Mickey very quietly backed away and crept out of the flat to the fish and chip shop, grateful for the excuse to get away for a bit.

Jackie unfortunately, had no such excuse, and was left alone with the rowing couple, much to her annoyance.

"I only want what's best for you, _Doctor_," Rose was incensed by now, "But I suppose that you, the _almighty Time Lord, _knows best! I'm just a stupid ape, a lowly _human_, right?"

All, the lights in the flat flickered, a surge in the power causing them to flare brightly before dimming back down again.

By now, the Doctor wasn't arguing back at Rose anymore. He was just standing fuming, his eyes ablaze.

The lights flickered again.

"I think both of you need to calm down!" Jackie said, her voice raised in an attempt to intervene, "We can all just sit down, and I'll make us a nice cup of tea, and—" But she was unsuccessful. Neither the Doctor or her daughter paid any attention to her plea.

The Doctor knew that he shouldn't be so angry with Rose. She was only being rational, wise even. In this case, she really did know best. Nevertheless, he was irate, unnaturally so even.

This sent a spark of realisation through his mind. Was he no longer in complete control of his emotions anymore? Now that he was conscious of his apparent lack of control, it terrified him more than any of his other problems so far had.

But he had no more time to dwell on the fact. A short, searing bolt of pain burned through his mind, across his temples and behind his eyes. Then, all the light bulbs in the room cracked, before splintering, and showering glass everywhere.

At this progression, Rose became tearful and said plaintively, "See? Look, Doctor, I love you, and that's never going to change. And I know you're going through a lot right now… but it's only going to get even worse if you don't take care of yourself!"

As she spoke, the fight dropped out the Doctor, and he didn't even know why they were fighting anymore. They had bigger problems than this. His apparent aversion to all things glass and fragile was just the beginning, and the pain that he'd felt seemed to be a continuation, leading straight a bigger problem which had just occurred.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked in a quiet voice, "Rose, I think—"

But his attempt to get Rose's attention was in vain, as she had already turned on her heel and was out of the front door of the flat.

Because she'd stood to the side in a kind of silent helplessness for most of the argument, the Doctor had almost forgotten Jackie was still in the flat. He remembered now however, when she asked in a small, shaky voice that bore very little resemblance to her usual one, "Love?... She—Rose loves you?"

"Not now, Jackie," the Doctor replied, too preoccupied with his most current problem to deal with Jackie Tyler's anger, "Slap me later."

And with that, the Doctor stumbled out of the flat after Rose, leaving behind a speechless Jackie staring after him.

Rose heard the Doctor noisily leave the flat, but didn't turn around. She remained where she was, staring out at the nightlights of the east end of London. Then she heard him call her name again, and she felt a hesitant hand on her shoulder. But she still didn't turn around. Instead, she said quietly, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know what you're going to say, but I'm just worried and—"

"Rose," the Doctor interrupted her, with more fear in his voice than she'd have liked. "There's something very wrong with my eyes."

At this, Rose turned around and looked at the Doctor. What she saw made her blood run cold and freeze to ice in her veins.

"Oh my God," she whispered, horrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MWA HA HA!! What's wrong with the Doctor? You'll have to wait and see! Anyways, hope you liked it! And _hopefully_ I'll be updating again soon. I'm planning on probably putting my other stories on hold for a little while until this story is at least a little further along, so there'll be at least a little less for me to do!

Anyway, I'll be sending virtual cookies to anyone who reviews! And extra to anyone who can guess what TV show the Doctor was watching!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

_Previously…_

_Rose turned around and looked at the Doctor. What she saw made her blood run cold and freeze to ice in her veins._

"_Oh my God," she whispered, horrified._

Chapter 10

The Doctor was right. There was something _very_ wrong with his eyes. They'd changed. Their usual deep brown was barely visible, with the colour of the iris and pupils of both his eyes covered with a cloud of swirling white.

"Oh my God," Rose repeated, moving closer to the Doctor. She reached up a hand, as if to touch the side of his face, but then changed her mind halfway and withdrew her hand again.

"God, how…w-what—what happened?" she stuttered, her voice a lot higher than it usually was, "Can—can you see?" But on that question, a very unpleasant thought occurred to her. "Does it… hurt?" she asked hesitantly, her heart tight with fear at the thought of the Doctor in pain.

The Doctor squinted at the dark, hazy shape in front of him that he knew was Rose, "I can… sort of see," he said, "But it's like I'm looking through a cloudy version of that glass you use for bathroom windows and the like. And no, it doesn't hurt… not anymore anyway."

"What d'you mean, 'not anymore'?" Rose asked worriedly, "When did it hurt?"

The Time Lord didn't see any point in lying to Rose. She was smart, and most of the time she always seemed to know when he wasn't telling her the truth. So, he said, "Only about a minute ago. There was just this sharp burning behind my eyes, and then, I couldn't see properly."

Rose looked at the Doctor's eyes. She really didn't want to see them, all she wanted to see was their usual comforting soulful brown, and yet at the same time, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. It was like a kind of sick fascination.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked questioningly when she didn't answer.

"I'm right here," Rose answered, trying to pull herself together, "C'mon, we'd better get back inside, or Mum'll think we've gone and killed each other or something."

Then, grasping the Doctor firmly by the hand, Rose led him back inside, careful that he didn't trip over the doorframe on the way. She hated what was happening to him, and couldn't even begin to imagine how helpless he was feeling right now. She only hoped that he wouldn't lose the rest of his sight too.

Inside, Rose steered him over to the sofa, where he sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, and looking generally dejected. Then she called out, "Mum!" wondering where she could've gone.

-------------------------------------------------

When Rose and the Doctor had gone outside, Jackie had gone into the kitchen to put on a cup of tea, hoping that when they came back again it would help to calm things down a bit.

But that wasn't the only reason. It was almost as if she was doing it out of habit, something _normal_ to do. And having just found out that her only daughter was in love with a time-travelling alien…. Jackie definitely felt that she needed something normal to do.

She just couldn't quite take it all in. When Rose had blurted out in her rant that she loved the Doctor, Jackie had hoped that it was possible that it was the sort of love you had for a friend, or even a family member. But the Doctor's last comment to her before he'd followed Rose outside, "_Not now, Jackie. Slap me later,"_ had confirmed her suspicions that not only did Rose _love_ the Doctor, but that they'd _acted_ on their love too… _their_ love… that brought another terrible thought to Jackie's already panicked collection. What if the Doctor didn't really love Rose back? What if he was just taking advantage of her?

But as quickly as the thought had appeared, Jackie dismissed it. She had seen the way the Doctor looked at Rose, she had seen some of the things he'd done for her. Rose had explained all about why the Doctor had regenerated and become ill at Christmas, and it had temporarily stunned Jackie into silence.

She'd always known that the Doctor was capable of a lot, especially considering the number of times he'd saved the world. But he'd gone above and beyond board this time. He'd _died_ for Rose, and for that Jackie would always consider herself to be eternally in his debt.

So when she heard Rose's call, Jackie knew that they must've made up, and smiled. "I'm just making some tea," she called back, not turning around, "But if you think I'm going to be cleaning up all that glass, you've got another thing coming."

Rose almost rolled her eyes at her mother's typical response, "Mum, would you just come here a minute?!" she called again, a little more urgently.

"Alright, alright," Jackie said, coming into the living room, "Stop with your shouting. What is it?"

Rose said nothing, but pointed at the Doctor, who was squinting up at them with his almost completely milky coloured eyes, and evidently trying to see them properly.

Jackie took a step back and covered her mouth in shock. What the…?

Trying to straighten out her racing jumbled thoughts, she asked, "What in the hell happened?"

The Doctor was about to answer the question, but Rose beat him to it, saying, "We don't know, he says he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes and now he can't see properly."

Jackie knelt down in front of the Doctor and said, "Let me have a look." Then, ignoring the Doctors mumbles about there being nothing any human could do, she took hold of his chin to stop him from looking away and looked into his eyes.

As soon as she saw them properly, Jackie knew that the Doctor was right. There was nothing she, or anyone else on this planet in this time could do.

But as she looked, the Doctor suddenly flinched back in pain and screwed his eyes tight shut.

Neither of the two Londoners even had time to ask what was wrong before he opened his eyes again, and they saw what was wrong. The whole of the rest of the colour in his eyes was gone, leaving them completely white.

Staring blankly around the room, the Doctor sighed and dropped his head to his chest, "I can't see at all now," he said, in the most defeated voice Rose had ever heard him use.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this is a kinda short chapter, and that it had a lacklustre ending, but I really wanted to update now.

However, the next chapter (which used to be the second half of this chapter, and is about the same length) is really nearly finished, and I'm going to try to update later tonight! But, if I don't get enough reviews, then I won't update for a little while – sound fair?

Now, I'm not sure how many people are going to read this, due to a sad lack of alerts (my inbox is going to overflow when it gets fixed…) so anyone who is, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 11

Only a few minutes after the Doctor had become completely blind, Pete and Mickey came back, holding several bags containing fish and chips. Jackie met them by the door, explaining in a low voice, which the Doctor could hear anyway, what had happened.

Understandably, neither of the men really believed her 'til they'd seen the Doctor's eyes for themselves. And then they started demanding explanations… or Pete did anyway.

While Rose was explained to Pete what she knew, Mickey crouched down in front of the Doctor and waved his hand in front of his face. When the Doctor didn't react, Mickey grinned and started silently pulling faces at him.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where he could feel a headache coming on. _Humans,_ he thought. However, out loud he said, "Stop it, Mickey, the wind'll change."

Mickey scowled slightly and asked, "How'd you know what I was doing?"

"Because you're a typical little predictable human, that's why," the Doctor replied, a sharp edge to his voice. He was in no mood to deal with Mickey right now.

Frowning at the Doctor's irritated answer, Mickey didn't stop, but carried right on what he was doing, thinking that the Doctor would think that he'd stopped.

But the Doctor knew, and he'd had enough, "Mickey the idiot. Stop it, or so help me, I'll throw you in one of the giant slime pits of Malodaan."

Suitably chastised this time, Mickey backed off and went over to where the others were still all arguing about whether they should take the Doctor to hospital or not, whether he was better off in the TARDIS or at the flat and generally what they should do about his problem.

At one point, the Doctor did try to interrupt, saying, "I am still here you know. I can speak for myself!" but no one took any notice of him, so he gave up.

As the others talked about what should be done, the Doctor found himself zoning out again. He'd didn't mean to, he just found it pointless to discuss the inevitable. Instead he found himself trying to adjust to this strange cloudy world that he was now banished to.

Of all the things to happen to him, this was possibly one of the worst that the Doctor could think of. If this was permanent, then he was now cursed to never see Rose's loving face ever again.

But as he sat, isolated from the others by his inability to see them, the Doctor found something very out of the ordinary. He had this strange… awareness of the vicinity around him. He couldn't see anything, but if he concentrated, he could… sense what was where.

What was this? Was it another expansion of one of those psychic powers that he wasn't supposed to have? Or did this happen to all blind people? Hmm… somehow he doubted that the latter was the answer.

Interrupting the others, the Doctor said bluntly, "I seem to have developed a sixth sense."

When nobody said anything, he added, "And I don't mean like the film with the 'I see dead people' thing, although that was a good film, but nowhere near as good as the remake they did in 2178 when people started getting fed up with the dodgy special effects of the first one and—"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, "What do you mean, 'sixth sense'?"

"I mean…" the Doctor began, wondering how on this side of Raxicorricofallapotorius he was going to explain it, "I mean that I know where everything is," he said, "I can't see anything, but I just… know."

Taking in this newest revelation, silence fell. But having seen too many strange things since they'd known the Doctor, it take long for Rose's family to accept it, take it in their stride and move on to finding solutions.

"We could try to contact Torchwood I suppose," Pete suggested, "They might know—"

"No," the Doctor said, no emotion in his voice, "I know where I have to go."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yes."

Pete, Mickey and Jackie all glanced at Rose, looking for her confirmation that they would be alright.

Rose nodded and said, "We'd better be going then."

"And there's absolutely no way I can persuade you both to stay?" Jackie asked, almost desperately.

"No," Rose said, looking at the Doctor, "Sorry Mum. We'll come and visit soon, yeah?"

Seeing that she couldn't win this argument, Jackie gave up and hugged her daughter goodbye, "Take care of yourself, sweetheart. And you'd better be taking care of him an' all."

"I will, Mum," Rose replied before saying goodbye to Mickey and her 'dad'.

Mickey and Pete were a little awkward around the Doctor when they were saying goodbye to him and Rose, but Jackie wasn't. She reached up and hugged him just as tightly as she had Rose, "Be safe," she whispered before adding, "And for God's sake eat something."

The Doctor didn't say anything, but nodded almost imperceptibly. Then he and Rose left the Tyler's.

Rose held the Doctor's hand tightly on the way back to the TARDIS. She didn't want him to be wrong about this new-found ability he'd acquired along with his blindness and accidentally walk into something, or trip over or something.

Once they reached the time ship, she wouldn't even let him open the door of the TARDIS, rummaging in his jacket pocket herself and unlocking the door, despite his half-hearted arguments that he could do it.

Entering the always-welcoming ship, Rose hesitated, "D'you want to go to the med bay?" she asked, surveying her lover.

"No," the Doctor answered as wearily as he felt, "We already know what's wrong, and that there's nothing we can do about it."

Silence fell after this remark, both of the pair trying hard not to think about what the future may bring, and both failing terribly.

After a minute, unable to bear the silence any longer, Rose said briskly, "Come on, kitchen. You're going to eat something."

When the Doctor opened his mouth in disbelief to make an excuse, Rose saw it coming and interjected, "No, I don't want to hear it. I didn't say you had to eat a _lot_ just that you had to eat _something_. Please…for me?"

It was the last two words that did it. The Doctor could practically see her 'begging' face, the one she'd used so many times before to get what she wanted, and it was a face he couldn't say no to, no matter how hard he tried. Rose had him wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it.

"Oh, alright then," the Doctor sighed, reluctantly letting Rose pull him down the corridor to the kitchen. And although he couldn't see it, he knew that she was grinning in triumph at her victory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And here's the next chapter! Don't know how long it'll be 'til the next one though…

Anyway, nothing can ruin my mood today! It's nearly my birthday and I just passed my driving test (first time too!) so I'm am over the moon! (and trying not to think about all the work I have to do…)

Hope you're all enjoying this story so far, and that no one's too confuzzled, because to be honest I'm starting to confuse myself with what I've said and what I haven't! So, please review, and ask me any questions you want if you're as confuzzled as I am! lol!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 12

The next day, Rose went into the console room to find the Doctor. He'd been very quiet since their return from her mum's and she was worried. This newest development with his eyes had shaken the Doctor, much more than he'd admitted to her.

Sure enough, she found him exactly where she'd thought he'd be – staring at the screen on the console.

Smiling, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. By a second later however, she was slightly disconcerted when he didn't respond. Usually when she did this, the Doctor would turn around and return the embrace, or capture her with a kiss that set her insides alight.

Releasing him and taking a step back, Rose asked, "Doctor?" hoping to get some kind of response from the Time Lord. But he didn't say anything, he didn't move, he didn't even blink. The Doctor just stayed where he was, slightly hunched over the console, staring at whatever it was happening on the screen with his colourless eyes.

"Doctor?" Rose asked again. She _really_ didn't like the way he was ignoring her. The Doctor _never_ ignored her, no matter what she wanted.

So she stood a little way behind him, silently and helplessly, and waited.

A minute late, without preamble or warning, the Doctor seemed to make a decision, and briskly moved around the console, pulling levers and pressing switches.

Trying to get him to acknowledge her, Rose followed him and asked, "Where're we going?"

"As I said before," the Doctor finally replied, his voice strangely cold and distant, "I know where I have to go."

"What, are we going somewhere to help with your eyes?" Rose asked.

"No," the Doctor answered, but didn't elaborate any further.

"Then what's all this about?" Rose was really worried by now. The Doctor was being distant, and worse, monosyllabic. The Doctor loved her, and she knew he loved talking too, so what was wrong with him now?

"This is about unfinished business," he said, yanking the last lever and set the TARDIS in motion.

After that, there was little else that Rose could do but hold on to the nearest railing and wait for them to arrive at their destination.

It was a rougher ride than usual, as if the TARDIS knew where they were going, and didn't like it one bit. Rose and the Doctor were thrown this way and that as they each hung on to their bit of railing, trying and failing to keep from being flung of their feet. It was all Rose was grateful for that the console hadn't exploded yet.

Eventually, the noise died down as the engines slowed, and the TARDIS stilled as they reached their destination.

Immediately, the Doctor was up and out the door, not waiting for her, not even stopping to grab his coat. Rose struggled to her feet and followed, hurrying to catch up.

However, when Rose ran out of the TARDIS, she ran straight into the Doctor's back. He was standing stock-still only a few metres from the door, not speaking, not moving.

Rose went and stood next to him and looked around. They were standing in a room that obviously belonged to someone _very_ wealthy. All of the walls seemed to have been painted gold, and the furniture was so ornate that it was positively gaudy. Rose wrinkled her nose slightly. There was expensive taste and there was expensive taste, but this was just plain over the top.

Rose tore her gaze from her surroundings and looked at the Doctor instead. He hadn't moved since she'd come running out of the TARDIS, and with his eyes still a milky white and with no visible irises or pupils, it was very unnerving.

They say that a person's eyes are like a doorway to their soul, that you can tell what they're thinking, what they're feeling and what sort of person they are by looking into their eyes. In the past this had been especially true of the Doctor. Rose could see his joy, his sorrow, his anger, his despair and his love in their brown depths. But not anymore. Now his eyes were pure white, a blank canvas, and nothing was given away.

Rose clutched onto the Doctor's arm, as if to reassure herself that he was still him, he was still there, and asked yet again, "So, where are we?"

This time, the Doctor answered, "Back where this all began."

Rose didn't need to ask what_ this_ was. Instead, she looked around the room with new eyes, with no doubts as to who lived here. Anger bubbled up under her skin and she clenched her fists. This was where that psychotic _bitch_ lived who'd made the Doctor suffer so much. The bitch who was the cause of everything that was still happening now. Just thinking about the woman made Rose tighten her fists, making her nails dig into her hands.

Rose let her mind run free, thinking about what she'd do to the bitch when she got her hands on her. Her imagination was the limit, so her ideas got steadily nastier and nastier as she reminded herself of the time when the Doctor had had a nightmare, reliving the pain he'd gone through, and how much worse it much have been when it happened for real.

But, as much as Rose wanted to make the woman pay for what she'd done to the Doctor, she had a feeling that she was going to have to be the level-headed one on this trip. There was only one possible reason that the Doctor could have for coming back here, and that was vengeance. Rose was going to have to try and curb her own anger, as well as making sure that the man she loved didn't do something that he'd regret later.

But at that moment, her thoughts were interrupted as the gilded door to the room opened and the woman in question, a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark hair, swept in.

If she was surprised to see them however, she covered it extremely well.

"Doctor, how nice to see you again," she said with a smile that reminded Rose of a carnivorous predator, "How long has it been? Eight, nine years? You haven't aged a single day… and who's this?" she asked, her gaze fixed on Rose, "I can tell that she will enjoy her stay with us just as much as you did, unless you cooperate this time around…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another short-ish chapter where not much happens I'm afraid… oh well, hoped y'all liked it anyway! Sorry it's been so long. I meant to update several weeks ago, but first it was my birthday, and then there's school work, work work, babysitting, revision and… well, y'get the picture!

I'm not sure when the next update'll be, what with exams coming up and everything (I only have 1 more day of school left _in my whole life_… scary) but, I'll try! And then after them, I'll have lots of time in the summer (hopefully)

So, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

_Previously…_

"_Doctor, how nice to see you again," she said with a smile that reminded Rose of a carnivorous predator, "How long has it been? Eight, nine years? You haven't aged a single day… and who's this?" she asked, her gaze fixed on Rose, "I can tell that she will enjoy her stay with us just as much as you did, unless you cooperate this time around…"_

Chapter 13

Rose glanced nervously at the Doctor, really hoping that he had a plan of some kind, and that the plan didn't involve them being locked up or shoved in any dungeons. She'd been there, done that, got the t-shirt, and she really didn't want to do it again.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the sheer arrogance of the queen. "Threaten her again, and those words will be your last," he promised, his voice low and dangerous.

"Doctor," Rose warned under her breath. She squeezed his arm lightly, as if to remind him where he was, and who he was with. The last thing she needed right now was him going off the deep end.

But the queen had taken no notice of the obvious peril she could be in if she annoyed the Doctor too much, and merely smiled that predator-like smile again. "This must be Rose," she said, all false pleasantries, "The little human child who you called out for so often on your last visit."

Rose was still holding onto the Doctor's arm, and through his sleeve, she could feel his muscles tensing, especially when the woman in front of them took a step closer to Rose.

"I must say, Doctor. Your description of her was a little far-fetched. Why there's nothing extraordinary about her at all!" She smiled at Rose as if she were commenting on the time of day. "Still, where are my manners?"

Here, the Doctor mumbled something unintelligible, which Rose suspected was a not particularly flattering comment about the queen. But the woman ignored him and announced, "I am Queen Lya, Empress and ruler of our fair world of Hajia."

Ok. Rose _really_ didn't like this woman. Even when she was trying not to think of what she'd done to the Doctor, that this woman was the reason the Doctor was scarred, the reason he'd suffered, the reason he was still suffering… Even when she wasn't thinking of any of that, this woman just got on her nerves. 'Queen Lya' as she called herself had a very over-inflated head, and seemed to think she was invincible. Clearly the woman was seriously unhinged.

"Well," Rose replied, trying to sound as important as Lya, "I'm Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, and this is the Doctor, Lord of Time… known by some as the Oncoming Storm."

Queen Lya laughed, and it wasn't a kind one, "Oh child. There's no use trying to intimidate me you know. You're no one, I _know_ that. I am a queen, with soldiers and servants to cater to my every whim. You're inferior in every way."

"See that's where you're wrong," the Doctor said, "Rose is _better_ than you in every way. She's brave and kind where you're cruel and heartless. You work the life and soul out of your subjects and yet you still wonder why they rise against you?" the Doctor was incredulous, "You're the only one who thinks you deserve to rule this planet."

"See that's where _you're_ wrong, Doctor," Lya retorted, "I don't just deserve to rule this world. I should rule this galaxy! And I would be right now had you not escaped… my plan was working!"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" the Doctor yelled, "because of you the whole _universe_ is in danger!"

But Lya had had enough, and interrupted, yelling over the Doctor, "If you were brave enough, then you could see to it that the universe was in no danger at all! But I don't think you'd ever do it… you don't have the courage. You're too afraid. You're just a _coward_."

To this, the Doctor said nothing.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, no idea what Lya was talking about, although it was obvious that the Doctor did, "What does she mean?"

But the Doctor changed the subject. "As I recall, you aren't even supposed to be queen anyway," he said, "You've got a twin brother don't you?"

The queen glared at the Doctor and said haughtily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," the Doctor returned, "Your brother, Caleb?"

This time, it was Lya who said nothing.

"Ah, so you remember him now?" then, for Rose's benefit, he explained, "You see, Lya here, is a bit of a liar! Ooh I like that, liar Lya," he grinned, just like he used to, "See, she's one of twins, and her brother, who she's been telling everyone was born second, is in fact the older, and the rightful ruler of this planet. And as I recall, he's a lot more reasonable than you, you have him under house arrest not too far from here and he was the one your subjects wanted to be King anyway."

"Are you threatening me?" Lya asked angrily.

"And whoever said she was slow to catch on?" the Doctor replied, in his element now.

"I warn you," Lya continued, trying to sound confident, but her fear becoming evident in her voice as she spoke, "There are hundreds of armed guards in this palace. You'll never get out of here alive if you kill me."

"Whoever said anything about killing you?" the Doctor replied, seeming genuinely surprised.

"If you hurt me then," Lya said, "If you lay one finger on me, then I'll have you hunted down, and you and your precious _Rose_ thrown in the dungeons… of course, I was going to do that anyway, unless you want to reconsider my offer of you using your power and ruling by my side."

Immediately on hearing those words, Rose thought, _Bad plan_.

The Doctor's demeanor changed instantly, "You're very fortunate," he spat, very unlike himself again, "If I had come here _next_ week, then I wouldn't have been so merciful to you… I would've most likely killed you where you stand."

"Y-you have no power over me," Lya said, the tremble in her voice giving her fear away.

"On the contrary," the Doctor said, "And actually I think a congratulations is in order. You got what you wanted. I have power now. Unfortunately, I'm not on your side, and I'm definitely not helping you in your reign… I'm here to end it."

Lya's eyes snapped to the Doctor's eerily white ones in shock on hearing his last five words, unsure of his meaning.

But before she could say anything… she was gone. She just disappeared, jewels and all. One second she was there, the next she wasn't. And Rose strongly suspected that the Doctor had had everything to do with her disappearance.

"Where's she gone?"

"Oh, a peasant village about 50 miles from here. She can live as one of them for a while," the Doctor replied.

"Good riddance," Rose said, with feeling. But then a thought occurred to her, "But who'll rule?" she asked.

"We'll let Caleb have a go, shall we?"

"But," Rose protested, "You said he was locked up!"

"Not anymore," the Doctor replied, and without explaining any further, he went back into the TARDIS.

And at the precise moment that Lya had disappeared, a few miles to the east of the palace, every guard in the vicinity of a modest, but secure looking house suddenly lost consciousness. Then, as if by an unseen force, every door in the house swung open.

Mystified, the young man called Caleb, who had been imprisoned there for so long, edged past the sleeping, snoring guards, and walked straight out the front door unheeded.

It was the first time he'd been outside in years, this man who looked so like his sister, and yet was so different. He turned his crystalline blue eyes to the sky, felt the warmth of the sun on his blue-tinged, almost translucent skin, and smiled, thanking whatever phenomena or higher power that had caused this miracle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup, another short chapter, sorry! But y'know it's a miracle you're getting a chapter at all, what with exams… (1 down, 4 to go…)

Anyways, I don't really have a lot of time, I've got revision to do, and it's my sister's birthday tomorrow, which means I have to wrap _all _the presents (not just the ones from me), make a pass-the-parcel, write a quiz, help tidy up the house _and _ I'd been planning on going out tonight! (I need there to be, like, 3 of me!)

Still, the next chapter, is nearly nearly finished, and chapter 15 is ready to go, so review review review and I'll update as soon as humanly possible!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Warning: Implications of suicide and euthanasia

Chapter 14

Once he and Rose were back in TARDIS and safely away from Hajia, for a while the Doctor stood and said nothing at all. However, after what seemed like an endless silence of contemplation, he held out a hand to Rose and said, "Rose come with me."

Without a second of hesitation, Rose took put her hand in his, feeling his cooler skin against hers, and followed him out of the room. The Doctor led her down the twisting, never-ending corridors of the TARDIS, and after a minute, Rose recognised where they were headed. But why was the Doctor taking her there?

Reaching their destination, the Doctor stopped, the lights of the med bay positively glaring compared to the dim glowing lights of the rest of the TARDIS. Letting go of Rose's hand, he began opening and shutting drawers, looking for something.

As he looked, he said to her, "Rose I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

The Doctor hesitated in his search, and picked something up out of the drawer he had open. "You remember on the planet, when Lya said that I could see to it that the universe was in no danger?"

"Yes," Rose said slowly.

The Doctor turned toward her, know holding something in his hand, "Well… there is a way. A way to see to it that you… and the rest of the known universe are safe."

"But I thought you said you couldn't stop what was happening to you?" Rose asked, not getting what the Doctor was talking about.

"I can't."

"Then what're you on about?" Rose asked, genuinely confused.

The Doctor sighed and held up what he was holding in his hand. It was a syringe, full of a colourless liquid.

Rose shook her head, "I don't understand."

"This is liquid salicylic acid," the Doctor explained, "Take this and combine it with acetyl chloride, and you get Acetylsalicylic acid… otherwise known as aspirin"

Rose stared at the Doctor, comprehension dawning. The Doctor was allergic to aspirin, she knew that, he'd told her that a single tablet could kill him. But surely he wasn't asking her to—surely not… he wouldn't…

The Doctor continued, deadly serious, "Now, I'm deathly allergic to salicylic acid. The amount in this syringe is enough to kill me dead several times over, so hopefully it'll still work… if the worst should happen."

By now, Rose was staring at the Doctor in horror. But with his eyes, he couldn't see the expression on her face.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, Rose. I would want nothing more than to do as all you humans do, bury our heads in the sand and hope it goes away… but it's not going to go away. It is going to happen, so you have to know about this… just in case… I mean, I'll do it myself, Rose. I can't let whatever it is inside of me roam free in the universe, free to kill millions… to hurt _you_… I'd die first…" The Doctor paused for a second before suddenly adding, "Oh! I'd take you home first," as though that would reassure her. "But see, the thing is…" he began to speak again.

Oh God, there was more?! Rose didn't think she could take any more bad news. This day was just going from bad to worse.

"See, the thing is…" the Doctor began again, as if he were trying to gather the courage to actually say it. "Ok, the thing is… as I was saying, I need you to promise me something. I wish I didn't have to ask you, but I need you to promise me that if something happens and I don't manage to inject myself before, you know, … that you'll do it."

"What?!" Rose shrieked, wishing that she'd heard him wrong.

"I wish I didn't have to ask you this, Rose, but—"

"No," Rose said, shaking her head in horror, "I won't do it."

"Rose…"

"No!" Rose cried, "I won't-- I won't… _kill_ you! You can't make me do this!"

"I know," the Doctor said quietly, "And I'm not going to. I'm _asking_ you."

"There must be another way!" she cried.

"I could take you home."

"What?!" Rose asked, sure she'd heard him wrong. He wanted her to leave?

"Look," the Doctor said, putting down the syringe, and taking Rose into his arms, "I never want to hurt you, so I need you to promise me this. Otherwise, I'll have to take you home, and do it myself."

"What… now?!"

"If I have to," the Doctor said quietly, completely seriously.

Rose was speechless. She'd always known that the Doctor would kill to keep her safe, that he'd give his own life to save hers, but she'd never considered that he'd _take_ his own life to protect her. Thinking about it, she didn't know why she was so surprised. If she knew that killing herself was the only way to keep the Doctor safe, then she'd do it in an instant, there was no question about that.

"Do I have to?" the Doctor asked. And Rose knew what it was he was really asking her. He was asking if she'd see this through with him, to the end. And _that_ wasn't such a difficult decision. After all, she'd already made it with a promise in Torchwood tower, all that time ago.

"_I made my decision a long time ago, and I'm never leaving you."_

Course, that hadn't worked out so well at the time, what with her getting herself trapped in an alternate dimension and everything. But the Doctor had found a way back to her, a little worse for wear, but he was still her Doctor, and she was going to keep to her promise.

"No," Rose said, making her decision, "No, I promise, I'll… I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Thank you," he said, and brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek, and giving her a tender kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, another short chapter… But I was thinking, what would everyone prefer… short update now… or long update later… well, I voted to update now, and I aim to finish the next chapter tonight (which I'm afraid is looking to be even shorter than this one) and update tomorrow, along with chapter 16, which is finished! Also, I know it was a bit depressing too, but as I'm doing exams right now, that's how it's gonna be!

Ooh, and a second ago, I just saw an advert for Saturday's Dr Who, and the return of Captain Jack- yay!!!

So, Questions, comments? Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimed: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 15

For a time, the couple did nothing. The TARDIS floated in the time vortex, a place outside time itself, away from everything and everyone.

But they hadn't been there for long before the Doctor's condition started to deteriorate, and fast. As the days went by, he became weaker and weaker. He barely ate and any sleep he managed to get was restless and fitful. He would cry out in his sleep, having terrible nightmares from which Rose couldn't wake him. There'd even been the occasional scary moments of delirium while he was awake, when the Doctor would not know where he was, or talk about something that made absolutely no sense in the situation.

If Rose had been frightened before, then by _now_ she was terrified. She hated seeing the Doctor so weak and helpless against an enemy they couldn't even see. This wasn't something that the Doctor could just confuse with nonsensical rambling, or outwit with a clever plan that they hadn't even seen coming. This was something inside him that nothing would stop.

On one such night, the Doctor was shivering and shaking, and mumbling away in words that Rose didn't understand, probably in the one language the TARDIS wouldn't translate. She'd given up on trying to wake him, so she was just lying next to him, stroking his hair, hoping that on some level he knew she was there.

She supposed she must've fallen asleep when she opened her eyes only to find it was hours later, and that the Doctor was struggling out of bed.

"Where're you going?" she asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

She was suddenly completely wide-awake when the Doctor replied, "Console room," and without further explanation, stumbled out the door. Worriedly, Rose followed him, knowing that he could fall on his face at any minute.

Catching up with him quickly and walking alongside him, she asked, "Why d'you need to go there?"

"I've got to… take the TARDIS somewhere," the Doctor replied vaguely, reaching the console, and moving around it somewhat unsteadily, flicking the usual switches.

Rose didn't see the point in arguing with him. Once the Doctor set his mind to something, he was very hard to convince otherwise. Before, she'd just smile at him with a look that said, _"You know you love me…"_ But now that the Doctor was effectively blind, that wouldn't work. Because although he knew where everything was, he still couldn't _see_ it. All arguing would do would be to cause him to lose what little energy he seemed to have gained.

So instead, she stayed close to him as he clumsily moved around the console… just in case. Then, when they started moving, she grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from falling over.

When the engines were once again still and silent, Rose asked, "Where are we?"

"Should be in London," the Doctor replied, rubbing his forehead.

Making sure the Doctor was safely on his own two feet, Rose ran to look out the door. But what she saw was not London. It was the unmistakeable fountain and the millennium centre, which she'd seen on her last trip here with the Doctor—well, the other Doctor... They were in Cardiff.

Rose knew the TARDIS got things a bit wrong sometimes… ok, maybe a bit more than sometimes. But she couldn't see why the ship would get it wrong this time, not when it was important, and when the Doctor definitely wasn't at his best.

Deciding that telling the Doctor about the mistake wouldn't be in anyone's best interests, as she closed the door and came back over to her pale lover, she said, "That's home alright."

But she needn't have worried, because it didn't even seem like the Doctor was listening to her. He was standing, leaning against the console, pinching the bridge of his nose, a frown on his face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "Just a headache, that's all."

Just a headache? Rose knew that if he was being brave about it, claiming that he was 'fine', then he definitely wasn't. Something she'd learnt about the Doctor from her time with him was that in this respect, he was just like all other men. If he got a paper cut or a cold, then he'd moan about it like he was dying, vying for her attention and her sympathy. But if it _was_ serious, or God-forbid, if he was _actually_ dying, then he'd turn all macho on her and shrug it off, claiming he was 'fine'.

"You want to go to the med bay?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be.

Sure enough, he answered, "No, I'll be fine, just give me a second."

More patiently than she thought she was capable of, Rose stood and waited, either for the Doctor to get a hold of himself, or to come to his senses and let her take him to the med bay.

However, neither of these things happened. Instead, the Doctor suddenly yelled in pain, both his hands going to his head.

"Doctor!" Rose called, alarmed, moving in front of him and putting a hand on either side of his face.

She was even more alarmed when she saw tears running down his face. Red tears. The Doctor was crying blood!

_Ok, don't panic, _Rose tried to tell herself, _Just don't panic. You need to take him to the med bay._

"Alright, that's it," she said, managing to sound a lot calmer than she felt, "We're going to the med bay. Think you can make it?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. Instead he nodded, his teeth gritted together against the pain.

Still, Rose had to help, and almost half carry, the Doctor to the med bay. To his credit, the Doctor was still taking most of his weight himself, but he did stumble several times, almost taking Rose with him into a heap on the floor.

Once they reached their destination, the Doctor grabbed the syringe he'd shown her off the side and collapsed onto one of the beds. Rose's heart clutched with fear as he tried to take the cap off, but he only succeeded in fumbling and dropping the syringe on the floor.

That seemed to be the end of the Doctor's tether. He whimpered slightly, presumably from the pain, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Rose," before losing consciousness.

"Doctor? Doctor!!" Rose called, shaking him and trying to wake him up again. But her efforts were in vain. The Doctor didn't so much as stir.

Rose looked at the syringe on the floor and knew what that meant she had to do. However, before she decided to even pick up the object, something caught her eye.

Looking up, she saw a hologram of the Doctor flicker into existence. The recording of the now unconscious time lord looked straight ahead at nothing in particular, and stated, "This is emergency protocol 1-0-8," before continuing in a less formal voice, "Sensors aboard the TARDIS have detected that I'm dying, and won't regenerate. So, this message is for you, Rose. Do whatever I've told you to do, and leave. The sensors also indicate that the TARDIS is located in your time, either in London, or close enough so you can get there easily," he paused for a second. "I'm recording this just after our trip to the 51st century, where we met Reinette and the clockwork robots. After I nearly got stranded in the 18th century, and you nearly got stranded on an abandoned spaceship with no way home, I thought it was about time I set some more emergency protocols so it wouldn't happen again."

_So that was what he spent several hours doing in the console room after he got back, _Rose realised.

"I'm sorry about this, Rose," the hologram continued, "I'm so sorry. But you're going to have to just close up the TARDIS and move on. Just forget me and get on with your life." The hologram of the Doctor, who seemed so carefree compared to how he was now, with even his face unscarred, smiled sadly, but a little cheekily, and added, "Your mother'll definitely agree that you're better off without me." Then growing more serious, he said, "And, as I said before… and I'm glad I'm already dying because you'd kill me for saying it again… Have a fantastic life, Rose… for me."

And with that, the image of the Doctor flickered, and disappeared.

As Rose stared at the empty spot where he'd been, then at his real unconscious form on the bed, and then at the syringe lying on the floor. She could almost hear his voice gently prompting her, _"Remember your promise, Rose."_

"I'll do it," she said, as much to convince herself as him, "I'll do it. Just… in a minute."

She sat down next to the Doctor's side and looked at his pale, blood-streaked face, and the tears began to fall…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose didn't know how long she'd been crying for when she heard it.

Instantly, she sat completely still, not making a noise, barely even breathing.

Then she heard it again.

Someone was calling her name, someone familiar… and from _inside_ the TARDIS! But who was it?

Rose thought for a second. She could thing of only one other person who knew her name _and _who had a key to the TARDIS… but surely it couldn't be… it was impossible… he was— … but if it _was_ him… then it meant…

Rose leant down, kissed the Doctor's forehead, and whispered, "I'll be right back." Then she ran to the console room as fast as she could. She prayed for all she was worth that she had actually heard him, that it wasn't her imagination and that he'd come back to them.

_Please let it be him… please…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mwa ha ha! Ok, it's not actually _that_ evil'a cliffie, 'cause I bet you all know who it is anyways, don't ya?!

Anyways, this is now my longest story! Both chapter and word-wise! However, considering that it's not really _that_ long, that's a bit sad really, isn't it? So, umm… please review and tell me what you thought, and you'll get the next chapter! 'tis ready and waiting (rather impatiently I might add), so the sooner you review, the sooner you get it! (I know that's bribery, but what can I say? – I'm shameless!)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

_Previously…_

_Rose leant down and kissed the Doctor's forehead and ran to the console room as fast as she could, praying she had actually heard him, that it wasn't her imagination and that he'd come back to them__…_

_Please let it be him… please…_

Chapter 14

Captain Jack Harkness, the 51st century ex-conman and ex-Time Agent, was walking through Cardiff after his latest adventure at Torchwood. He walked past the fountain, all lit up, and looked at the clear night sky. There were so many more stars here than there were in the future, He supposed that it was because there was even more pollution there than there was here.

He looked over to the other side of the square, and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. It couldn't be…

Jack walked up to the blue 1950's police box that was sitting in the middle of the square. It was only a few yards away from where it'd been on their last trip. He reached out to touch it, not fully believing it was real. But when his hand met the solid wood of the panels, he had to accept it. It was real. The TARDIS was here. And that meant that the Doctor and Rose were here too.

He would've just walked away, there and then. They'd left him behind at the game station, he'd got the message from that. He didn't need a bigger hint than that. The Doctor didn't want him around anymore, and as for Rose, he didn't know what she wanted. It could've been that she hadn't had any say in the matter.

When he'd got to this time, Jack had originally gone to London to try and find Rose, but had been unsuccessful. He'd knocked on so many doors that his knuckles began to ache. But who'd have thought that Tyler was such a common name? His search having come up empty, Jack had assumed that the Doctor had gone back for Rose after leaving the game station.

So Jack had come to Cardiff. Why? He didn't really know. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and had turned out to _be_ a reasonably good idea. Now he was the leader of the Torchwood here. He only hoped it hadn't been a subconscious desire thing, him coming to where the Doctor seemed to unintentionally spend a lot of time.

Suddenly, he felt something warm in his coat pocket. He groped around his pocket, and brought out a glowing key. Of course! He still had his TARDIS key!

Jack looked at the key. He had two options here, he could just turn around and walk away, or he could take this chance and find out why he'd been left behind. But did he really want to know?

Taking a deep breath, he put the key in the lock and turned it. Then he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The console room was the same as it had always been, and yet it was very different. It still had the same organic structures he remembered, the room had the same familiar glow, and the hum of the engines was the same. But there was a lot of new machinery sitting around, some of which was even bolted to the floor.

There were several coats over the railings by the door. One was a denim jacket of Rose's, and that confirmed what Jack had thought, the Doctor _had_ gone back for her. However, the other coat wasn't one he recognised. It was a long, brown trench coat, clearly belonging to a man. And it definitely wasn't anything that the Doctor would wear. Jack felt a sudden surge of jealousy and anger. Maybe it belonged to a new companion. The Doctor and Rose hadn't just left him behind. They'd replaced him…

Jack wandered out of the console room and into the corridor that led to the bedrooms. He checked Rose's room for her, but it was empty. He was just about to leave when he saw the photos on her shelf. There was one of her, him and the Doctor that they'd taken on Woman Wept. Looking at the photo, Jack thought that at least he hadn't been forgotten. Then he caught sight of another photo. It was of Rose and a young man, who was wearing the brown trench coat. So this was who had replaced him… Jack was annoyed to see that the man was very good looking with an honest-looking face and a cheerful smile. It would've been a lot easier to resent the bloke if he hadn't liked the look of him.

Leaving Rose's room, Jack continued down the corridor, stopping outside his own room. He looked at the closed door. Would his stuff still be there? Was it still 'his' room? Or had they given it to the new guy?

Pushing the door open, he peered in. The room was exactly as he'd left it, right down to the clothes he'd left lying around, and the book open at the exact page he'd left it on. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He'd expected the Doctor to chuck it all out, or at least put all his stuff in a cupboard somewhere.

Slowly, Jack made his way through the strangely silent corridors back to the console room. There, he looked around the room again. Normally the Doctor was always in here, tinkering. He didn't really want to wait around forever, so he called out, "Doctor! Rose! Anyone home?"

Nothing. He tried again, "Rose! Doctor! You guys here?"

Again no answer. No sign that anyone had heard him. Maybe they were out exploring. No, if that were the case, Rose and the new guy would've taken their jackets with them. So where were they?

He was just about to give up and leave, when he heard a small, quavery voice from behind him say, "Jack?"

He turned around, and saw Rose standing in the doorway. He had always remembered her as vibrant, laughing and full of life. But looking at her now, he'd hardly know she was the same girl. She was unnaturally pale with dark shadows under her eyes, her face was stained with tears and—was that blood on her shirt?!

Jack didn't think or say anything more, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, saying, "I thought you were dead! We both thought you were dead!" over and over again.

So there was his answer. The Doctor hadn't purposefully left him behind on the game station. Both he and Rose had thought him dead. And rightfully so he supposed, he had been dead. He remembered being hit by the Dalek's death ray, then darkness, before suddenly gasping for breath, surrounded by dust.

The ex-conman didn't say anything for a moment. He knew that this was something she had to get out of her system, so he just held her, stroking her hair.

Once she'd calmed down to quiet sniffling, he pulled away from her slightly, his hands on his arms and asked gently, "Rose, where's the Doctor?"

To his horror, this causes Rose's eyes to well up and a fresh wave of tears to make their way down her face. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, and a slightly sick feeling in his mouth, Jack forced himself to ask the question, "Is he… dead?"

Rose shook her head and whispered, "No…" But Jack's relief was only momentary, the sick feeling returned when she continued, "Not yet…"

Jack processed this information, so the Doctor was seriously injured, or ill (which would explain the blood on Rose's shirt) and there was nothing Rose could do. Well, maybe he could help… "Where is he?" he asked Rose.

"In the med bay," she answered, "Come on," and she began to lead the way.

The whole way to the med bay, Jack was dreading what he'd find. What if there was nothing he could do for the Doctor?

However, when he entered the room and his eyes fell on the figure lying on the bed, he wasn't only shocked at the man's condition, which didn't look good. He was shocked to see who it was. It wasn't the Doctor. It was the man from the photo in Rose's room, the man who 'd been taken to be a new companion. Jack glanced at Rose, who was now sitting at the man's side.

"Rose," he began, "this isn't the Doctor."

"Yes, it is," Rose replied adamantly.

Jack looked back at the man on the bed. It was definitely the man from the photo. His brown hair was longer than the Doctor's and his facial features were different (his nose was smaller for a start). He looked a lot younger than the Doctor did too; this man was even younger than Jack was! The man's body was completely different as well. While he was probably about the same height as the Doctor, his frame was a lot leaner. If this was the Doctor, then he'd have had to change his entire body!

Something clicked in Jack's mind at that thought, a legend of the Time-Lords he'd heard long ago… Surely not, it was just a myth… a legend!... But then again, he'd thought the Time-Lords themselves were just a legend, and the Time war, and they both turned out to be real. Could it be?

"Regeneration," he whispered to himself. Rose nodded in affirmation. "I thought it was just a myth… so he died too."

So this was the Doctor now. Jack watched as Rose started cleaning the blood off the Time Lord's face. He hadn't the heart to tell her that what she was doing was all in vain. As soon as she'd wiped the blood away, more would run from the Doctor's eyes, nose, or mouth, replacing it instantly. As Jack looked at the new Doctor he thought about the differences between him and the other Doctor. He was a lot better looking now, that's for sure. Not that the old one wasn't without his charm, but now he looked like exactly the kind of guy Jack would usually pick out of a crowd and planning his moves on…

Jack shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What was he thinking? This was neither the time, nor the place! The Doctor and Rose needed his help. Maybe once the Doctor was well again, then he'd go back to those kind of thoughts…

Turning to Rose, he asked the question, "What happened?"

Rose sighed. Then, sitting by the Doctor's side and holding his hand, she recounted all that had happened since they had parted ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have to say… finally this chapter is posted!!! It's been written for _months_. Back when it was chapter 11! Anyway, hope this lived up to everyone's expectations, and that everyone's excited to see Jack back! And who else is excited about Jack coming back to Doctor Who on Saturday?! I definitely am!

Anyways, so, any questions or confusions anyone has? Now is the time to ask! I figured that Rose explaining to Jack was a good time for her to explain stuff! But unless anyone really wants me to, I wasn't planning on writing out the whole explanation – it would take forever, and I don't have that kind of patience! But if I get requests to, then I will. I was just planning on clarifying anything that anyone's confused about etc etc.

Not sure when the next update'll be. Definitely not 'til my exams are finished (I have 3 next week! AAH!) Then I'm going on holiday about a week after my last exam… (Malia here we come!), so I'll do my best to update before then, but I'm not making any promises! Also, there is the other matter of my other 2 stories which I haven't updated for nearly 3 months…

So, Questions, Comments? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 17

Rose didn't think she'd ever been so happy to see anyone as she had to see Jack at that moment.

It had taken her less than half the time it usually did for her to get to the console room from the med bay. The hope inside her that he was here had driven to run faster than she knew she could.

Once she reached the console room, her heart had almost stopped at the sight. Captain Jack Harkness was standing there, real as she was, his back to her. Her tears redoubled she was so relieved to see him.

But then, completely unexpectedly, fear hit her. What if he wasn't really there? "Jack?" she asked hesitantly, suddenly terrified that this was a stress induced hallucination and that he wasn't real. She waited for him to fade away and go back to being dead, to being just a ghost in her memory. But he didn't. He stayed. He was real. He was _alive_.

Rose realised she must've looked like a complete wreck, because as soon as he saw her, an intense look of concern appeared on Jack's face and he strode straight over and pulled her into a much-needed hug. Rose clung tightly to him as she rambled into his ear, not even sure herself of what she was saying. For a moment, Rose tried to pretend that everything was fine, that Jack would make everything better, and that the Doctor was not dying in the med bay.

Of course, once that little moment was over, the first question that Jack asked was about the Doctor, and Rose had to face reality again. She led him to the med bay, where the Doctor was. On seeing the Time Lord, Jack grasped the fact that the Doctor had regenerated a lot quicker than she'd thought he would, and took it a lot better than she had too, for which Rose was grateful. She didn't want to have had to explain regeneration on top of everything she already had to.

Needless to say, it took a while for Rose to finish her story of the time Jack had missed, and by the time she stopped speaking, Jack was speechless.

"Whoah, that's just...," he said, trying to come up with a coherent sentence, and failing miserably. "I just... you really..." he looked at the unconscious Doctor, "my God..."

"Yeah," Rose agreed quietly, and almost hopelessly, also looking at the man she loved. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I told you what he wanted me to do, but I just can't give up on him yet!"

She wiped some more of the blood off the Doctor's face that was still running from his eyes and nose, then looked back at Jack, "You understand, right?" then, almost in a whisper, "I love him."

"I understand," Jack replied seriously, "I loved him too once."

Rose nodded, knowing what Jack meant. Back before the Doctor had regenerated, back when Jack was still travelling with them, back before things had started to go wrong, both she and Jack had loved the Doctor. With his piercing blue eyes, manic grin and almost enigmatic air, there was no one quite like him, and probably never would be. But then everything had changed. Jack had died, or they'd thought he had, and the Doctor had regenerated and become a completely new man. It'd been ok though, Rose had grown to love this Doctor just as much, if not more than she'd loved him before. But Jack hadn't had that chance. He didn't know and love this Doctor as he had the previous one, not yet anyway.

For a moment neither of the companions said anything, lost in this seemingly hopeless situation. Beside them, the Doctor looked absolutely terrible. If it weren't for the fact that he would twitch, frown or mumble something occasionally, he could have easily been mistaken for being dead.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked Jack desperately, tears again running down her face as she looked at the Doctor.

Jack also looked at the Time Lord. His anger at the man for leaving him behind had long since vanished, left with a slight simmering resentment that the Doctor had maybe not thought to come and _check_ he was dead. But still, he didn't blame him anymore. After all, even a Time Lord couldn't have forseen that Jack, as a human, would come back to life (it in itself still being a complete mystery, even to him).

"I don't know, Rosie," he replied, pulling the girl into another hug, "But I do know some people who'll help us any way they can."

"Who?"

"You'll see," Jack replied, "I've got a story of my own to tell first."

And Jack proceeded to explain about what he'd been doing since he'd 'died', particularly about his time with Torchwood. Rose hadn't been happy at first, and had been extremely sceptical that the organisation that were effectively responsible on some level for this situation int eh first place were going to fix it. But once Jack had explained about Torchwood 3, she hesitantly agreed to give them a chance.

To try and make the bomb shells he was dropping as easy on Rose as possible, Jack glossed over which year he'd arrived in on his trip back from the future, and how old he was now, but unfortunately, there was no way to gloss over the whole 'immortality' thing.

As soon as he told her, Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, but to Jack's relief, she accepted it pretty easily. He supposed it was something to do with the fact that for the last few years she'd travelled around time and space with a 900 year old alien with the ability to change his face in his spaceship. And then there was the whole 'lived in a parallel universe' thing too.

Standing up ready to fetch his team, Jack asked, "How much time do we have?" aware that it probably wasn't a lot.

Confirming Jack's fears, Rose replied, "Not much," as she stroked the Doctor's hair, trying to soothe his occasionally violent twitches. Then she turned to Jack, and said sadly, almost echoing something the Doctor once said, "Set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

That was all Jack needed to know.

He ran back through the corridors of the TARDIS and out the front door. As he ran towards the base of Torchwood, he knew that he and his team had to help Rose succeed. It wasn't just the world at stake this time, it was the Doctor. And he wasn't sure which one was more important.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: -backs away from crowd of angry readers-... ok, yes I know I'm a terrible person!! First I leave this story for 6 months without updating, and then I fob you off with a short filler chapter!! I'm sorry!!

I will try not to leave it as long in future (and yes I know I always say that...), but feel free to throw things at me! But if you could also tell me what you thought at the same time, I'd be most grateful!

By the way, I'm also looking for a BETA... if anyone's interested?? I've decided I'm fed up of posting second-rate chapters. So it would be a great help if anyone wants to...

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood

_Previously..._

_Standing up ready to fetch his team, Jack asked, "How much time do we have?" aware that it probably wasn't a lot._

_Confirming Jack's fears, Rose replied, "Not much," as she stroked the Doctor's hair, trying to soothe his occasionally violent twitches. Then she turned to Jack, and said sadly, almost echoing something the Doctor once said, "Set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."_

_That was all Jack needed to know._

_He ran back through the corridors of the TARDIS and out the front door. As he ran towards the base of Torchwood, he knew that he and his team had to help Rose succeed. It wasn't just the world at stake this time, it was the Doctor. And he wasn't sure which one was more important._

Chapter 18

Jack burst straight into the hub and found, much to his relief, that his team was still there. It was nearly the middle of the night now, and they'd all had a long day after a run in with an alien who had developed something of an uncontrollable sweet tooth and gone on a rampage. Seeing as how most of the team had ended up covered in candy floss, he'd worried that he'd arrive to an empty base. And looking around he saw that had he been 5 minutes longer, he would have. Having apparently picked all the pink candy floss they could off of their clothes and out of their hair, everyone was gathering their coats and things, ready to leave for the night. However, at his less than dignified entrance, they'd all stopped what they were doing and were just standing staring at him.

"You alright, sir?" Ianto asked from behind him. Jack hadn't even noticed that he'd been followed in, but he turned to find that a now-casually dressed Ianto (evidently he'd changed out of his floss-covered suit) had appeared behind him, apparently from nowhere, as he did every now and then.

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Owen asked casually, pulling on his jacket.

Not in the mood for his medic's sometimes less than respectful attitude, Jack said, "Get your stuff, Owen. No one's going home tonight." Then he looked around at the rest of them, "We have a job to do."

"Another one!" Owen grumbled, "It's the middle of the night, we only just finished the last one and I smell like a sweet shop!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Gwen chipped in, pulling another strand of pink fluff from her hair, "Owen's right, Jack. Can't it wait?"

"No it can't," Jack shouted as he ran around, gathering Owen's medical bag for him.

"Sir, what's going on?" Ianto called, clearly as clueless to their leader's odd behaviour as the others.

"I can't explain right now, but a friend of mine needs our help, so we've got to go!" Jack said desperately, coming back into the main hub area and pushing the bag at Owen.

The Torchwood team glanced at one another. This was nothing new. It seemed that with their mysterious leader they were always on a need-to-know basis, and sometimes even less than that. He rarely told them anything about himself or his past, and frequently left them in the 

dark. They didn't even know his real name, and most of them were fed up to the back teeth with it... Ianto still had a little more trust in Jack than the rest of them did.

"No, Jack," Gwen replied, folding her arms across her chest, "We want to know what's happening _right now_, or we aren't going anywhere_._"

Jack looked from one to the other at all the faces of his team. Ianto's expression seemed more forgiving than the others, but he could tell that they were serious. That didn't stop his next question though, "You're kidding, right?!"

"I'm afraid Gwen's right," Tosh ducked her head slightly nervously, "We never know what's going on with you, Jack. And in our particular line of work, that's dangerous. We can't keep following you and never know where we're going."

"Really?" Jack asked rhetorically, he knew they weren't going to back down on this. His mind flicked back to his all too brief time travelling with the Doctor, "I used to do it all the time," he said quietly. He looked at his team, "Ok, look, I'll tell you what I can. But this is urgent, and I don't have time to tell you everything."

"Well, that's a start," Gwen conceded, trying to maintain her cool-as-a-cucumber facade, but her curiosity quickly shining through and then taking over.

Jack was silent for a second, "The 21st century is when everything changes, and you gotta be ready," he finally said.

"Yeah, we've heard that," Owen answered, "You say that all the time."

Jack looked up at him, "But haven't you ever wondered how I knew that? How I knew that this was when everything would change?" The others glanced at each other. "I'm from the future," he explained, "The 51st century to be exact."

"But... that's not possible," Tosh protested.

"Isn't it?" Jack faced her. "After everything you've seen at Torchwood, is it impossible to believe that I'm from another time?" Aware that as every second went by they were losing precious time that the Doctor simply didn't have, he didn't wait for an answer, but pressed on. "Anyway, I was somewhat of a conman for a while, nearly caused the end of the world in a job that went bad during the Blitz. And it was then that I met him."

"Met who?" Gwen asked.

"The right kind of Doctor," Jack replied, a faraway look in his eyes. "He saved the whole human race that night in 1941 and my life. He's saved the world many times before and no doubt since then too. I travelled with him for a while until we were... separated, but now he's the one in trouble and needs our help. And if we don't find a way to help him then he'll die, and I will _not _let that happen."

The Torchwood team knew that their leader meant business. He'd started out speaking low and almost with humour, but that last sentence had been set in stone. They'd heard that determined tone of voice before, and knew that whoever this man was in need of help, Jack would stop at no lengths to save him.

Glancing at her teammates for their agreement first, Gwen looked at Jack, "Then we'll do what we do best," she replied, "Take us to him."

"You're all with me 100?" Jack checked.

"Of course!" Gwen said.

"Sure, why not?" Owen added.

"Absolutely," Ianto chipped in, and Tosh bobbed her head in agreement.

"Follow me," Jack said, striding towards the exit and yelling over his shoulder, "Owen, bring your stuff!"

They all followed hastily, trying to keep up with Jack's pace. And as they hurried, Gwen watched Jack's retreating back. He really cared about this man, this 'right kind of doctor' they were going to try to save. She'd heard the admiration in his voice and heard the desperation when he said that the man could die, they all had. This man clearly meant the world and more to Jack, and if he died Gwen didn't know what their leader would do. So she'd meant it when she said she was with him 100, they all did. She usually cared about people, she always wanted to help, it was in her nature. But generally she had to meet them before she cared enough that she'd go to extraordinary lengths to save them. Somehow though, this man was different. She found herself caring already, and not just for Jack's sake. Hearing Jack talk about him was enough. She knew they had to save him, and they would. They were Torchwood, and this was what they did best; saving the world, stopping hostile aliens and helping people. But not always in that particular order.

* * *

A/N: ok, chapter finally up! I can't believe how bad I've been about updating... it's been over 4 and a half months since the last one... shame on me... feel free to yell and throw stuff! Anyone reading this, you are all wonderful people for persevering with me! – cyber cookies for you! So, I hope you liked this chapter, and I also hope I'll get the next one up before next xmas!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own either Doctor who or Torchwood

Chapter 19

By the time they reached Jack's intended destination, the Torchwood team was thoroughly confused. They'd been expecting to hurry to the SUV and then Jack break every speed limit between them and wherever his friend was. So when Jack had carried on out of the hub on foot, and merely taken them towards blue box standing in the middle of the square, they really began to wonder just what was going on and _who _exactly they were there to save.

"Hey," Gwen whispered to Ianto as they walked, "Do you have any clue where we're going? Or what Jack's talking about?"

"No. But I'd hazard a guess that we're headed for the police box over there," Ianto answered.

"Well I'm beginning to think that Jack's finally lost it," Gwen whispered back.

"If he ever had it to begin with," Owen muttered, overhearing the conversation.

Jack stopping abruptly in his tracks, cut the conversation short. They were standing right outside what was, as Ianto had said, a police box. It was a battered blue, with small windows in the door and walls that shone with an almost unnatural light. It was also small, and looked barely big enough for two or maybe three people to stand up in. Surely this couldn't be where they were going? Nevertheless, despite their doubts, they all watched as Jack fumbled in his pocket, and pulled out a key on a chain. Then fitting the key in the lock and opening the door, he went inside the box, leaving the others more confused than ever. There was no way they were all going to fit inside this thing!

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Tosh also went to the door, and she gasped. Looking back at the others she breathed, "It's incredible," and followed Jack in. Their interest peaked, the others all crowded to see in the door, and instantly saw what Tosh had been so amazed by. Inside this seemingly innocuous blue box was a huge room, far bigger than the outside. They stepped inside to see huge coral-like columns all around, metal grating on the floor, and Tosh inspecting some sort of console in the middle of the room. As she looked at the rotating circular patterns on what seemed to be a computer screen, she was muttering, "But this is impossible! It goes beyond anything we know about spatial physics and..." and so she went on. The others could have stared at this room for hours, struck dumb (even Owen) by the fact that the inside was bigger than the outside, and that inside that little blue box was an entire space ship, it's engines humming in such a way that was almost reassuringly, as if the ship was telling them it was ok, they were safe there.

However, their musings were cut short by Jack shouting, "Come on! Owen, this way!" And then he ran off, everyone else running to keep up behind him. Jack led them through corridor after corridor with metal grated floors that clanged under their feet as they ran. And as they went they began to wonder whether this ship really was endless. The corridors just went on and on with no apparent end. Finally, Jack slid to a stop outside a door and turned to face them

"Ok," he said, "In case you hadn't figured it out already, this is the Doctor's ship. And yes, the inside is bigger than the outside. Don't ask how, just accept that it is."

"So," Tosh cut in, "Your friend. He's from the future, like you?" She gestured to their surroundings, "And that's how this is possible?"

"To be honest, I don't know what time period he's from," Jack replied, "Besides, no one in my time had technology like this ship."

"He's an alien then," Ianto cut in.

"Yes," Jack answered succinctly. Then he turned to Owen, "And that's what's going to make your job difficult."

"Just tell me what we're dealing with here," Owen said, "Is he a species we've encountered before?"

"No. He's a Time Lord," Jack replied, "He looks human, but he isn't. He has a binary vascular system and a lower body temperature than humans do. Other than that there's not much more I can tell you except I know he doesn't sleep as much as humans do, and he is one hell of a lot smarter than anyone else I've ever met."

"That isn't really much to go on."

"Just... do what you can," Jack said, and everyone could tell it was a request – a plea even, as the desperation had returned to his eyes. "This way," he continued, pushing the door open onto a shorter corridor that smelt of antiseptic and hospitals, and then through into a brightly lit room that was occupied by two people, one of whom turned to face them when they entered.

She was a young blonde woman, one who couldn't have been in more than her mid-twenties and yet seemed older than her few years. She was pale and fragile-looking and looked as if had been too long since she'd eaten anything or had a decent night's sleep. The other occupant of the room was unconscious on the bed. He was a young man who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties with scruffy brown hair and a lean frame. But he was not in a good way, anyone could tell that just by looking at him. There were dried blood trails coming from his nose, mouth and even his eyes, he was a _lot_ paler than was normal and he was twitching occasionally as if in pain. Always the doctor, Owen immediately moved to the man's side, doing as thorough a check-up as he could in the circumstances. Meanwhile, the young woman reluctantly moved from the man's beside and out of Owen's way, and came over to Jack and the rest of the team.

"So, you're Torchwood," she said. It wasn't a question. She looked at Gwen, Tosh and Ianto, before glancing over at where Owen was moving around the Doctor. It was as if she were assessing them somehow. "I'm Rose," she said simply in the end, "Rose Tyler."

The team internally heaved a collective sigh of relief, all feeling as though they'd passed an inspection of some kind. "Gwen Cooper," Gwen replied with a small smile.

"Toshiko Sato— Tosh," Tosh added with a little shrug.

"Ianto Jones," Ianto followed up smartly, holding out his hand for Rose to shake.

"And that is Dr Owen Harper, our medic," Jack explained.

"He any good?" Rose asked, watching Owen's every move like a hawk... or a very protective mother hen, and clearly very sceptic of his ability to do anything about the Doctor's current condition.

"He's the best that we'll find anywhere on Earth," Jack replied, more confidently than he felt in a desperate attempt to keep Rose's hopes alive. He put an arm around her and pulled her to him, and murmured in her ear, "He'll do the very best he can to do whatever he can. We're going to do everything we can to help the Doctor, Rosie. Believe in that."

"I do believe it," Rose turned her face up to look at the American, "But what if it isn't enough?" Then she dipped her head slightly and discreetly tried to wipe away the tears that once again threatened. Jack said nothing, but he noticed, and he'd heard the slight break in her voice. "I can't lose him, Jack," she continued, once again looking up at him, her big brown eyes pleading, "I just can't. Not again."

There was nothing more that Jack could say to that, so he just squeezed Rose a little tighter and exchanged a glance with Ianto, Tosh and Gwen, one that clearly said, _This is the other reason we need to save the Doctor. Losing him would destroy her, and I love her to much to let that happen._

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Owen came back over to the others, "As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I'm afraid I have no idea what we're dealing with here. I've never seen anything like it."

"You wouldn't have," Rose said quietly.

"I am a specialist, love," Owen replied, defending his ego, "I have seen quite a bit."

"Yeah, but you've never left this planet and you've never seen a Time Lord before. Your so-called 'specialist knowledge' means nothing. You know nothing!" Rose spat, her despair turning into spite.

Owen looked understandably affronted at this, and opened his mouth to, Jack presumed, argue back. "Rose. Owen," Jack said in a low warning voice. He really didn't want this to turn into a huge argument, because although he knew both Rose and Owen could each hold their own, there just wasn't time for them to rip holes in one another.

Fortunately Owen swallowed back whatever he'd been going to say, reminding himself that this young woman, Rose, was just upset about her friend. He'd seen it a hundred times when he'd worked in the hospital in London, relatives of seriously wounded or ill patients would lash out, trying to take their anger and feelings of helplessness out on the nearest person convenient, and that was usually the doctor treating them.Instead he said in a deliberately calm voice, "Well, I'll tell you one thing I know for sure. This stuff," Owen gestured around at the various futuristic and alien medical technologies that the TARDIS had, "It's way beyond me. I've got no clue how to use just about any of it. We're going to have to take him back to the hub, to our equipment," Then turning to Rose he continued, voice serious, "Now I know I'm nowhere near qualified enough for this, but I'm all there is. And I will do anything I can to help your friend, we're not going to let him give in to whatever's wrong with him without one hell of a fight, alright? So I would really appreciate absolutely anything you can tell me about his condition that could help me."

Sorry for her earlier jabs at Owen, Rose nodded. They were all going to have to work together if the Doctor was to be saved.

"We ok?" Owen checked.

"Rose nodded again, "Yeah."

Owen returned the nod, said, "Ok then. Let's get him back to the hub," and swiftly began directing the others of how they were going to do this.

* * *

A/N: Mwa ha! I finished another chapter! And it hasn't even been 4 months since the last one! Unfortunately I can pretty much promise you that the next one won't be quite as speedy seeing as I have none of it written, and my lectures start again tomorrow... Also, I have to warn you that if I don't post another chapter in the next month or two, then don't expect anything until about September – over the summer I'll have very limited internet access at home... Still, I'll keep writing, so that come autumn I can do a lot of updating! Anyways, I remain hopeful that I'll get another one up before then... maybe.

Still, many thanks to **Emela, Whitepurity, heartfallen **and **reddwarfaddict **for reviewing the last chapter! It's nice to know there's someone still reading this!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. If I did, well... do you think I'd be writing this?!

Chapter 20

They'd found an ordinary stretcher from somewhere in the med bay, and on seeing the alternatives, had quickly decided to use that rather than one of the more advanced ones that the Doctor had clearly acquired the future somewhere. They figured that a group of people walking through central Cardiff with an unconscious man on a normal stretcher was likely to attract a little less attention than a group of people walking through central Cardiff with an unconscious man on a _floating_ stretcher.

The group gradually made their way out of the TARDIS and across to the hub of Cardiff Torchwood. Rose was walking alongside Owen, relating to him all that she knew of the Doctor's current condition, while Jack and Ianto carried the stretcher. As they walked, Jack looked down at the Doctor. He really was very attractive in his new body, and he speculated that it was probably a good thing that he hadn't looked like this before. If the Doctor had thought he was a completely shameless flirt _before,_ then he really didn't want to know what he was like at his worst... especially when confronted with a guy who looked like this! Well, perhaps not how he looked right at that moment... Looking down at the Doctor's condition now, Jack's thoughts took a more serious nature. His friend looked like death. He looked so bad that Jack was having a hard time believing that he really was the Doctor. He was far too pale, far too quiet and just far too still for that to be possible. But he knew that it was possible. And he also knew that he owed this man his life, and he prayed like hell to whatever gods were out there that he and his team could find a way to help him. After all, what was the point in doing what they were if they couldn't even help the many-times saviour of their planet?

They reached the hub in record time, considering that one of their number was unconscious and being carried. Getting inside, the Doctor was quickly moved onto the table that doubled as a bed in the autopsy part of the hub. Of course it wasn't being used for that purpose just then, and Jack really hoped it never would have to where the Doctor was concerned. For now, it was their infirmary. And after checking that his patient was as stable as he could be under the circumstances, Owen quickly hurried off to the storage facilities of Torchwood, presumably to find something, muttering something about Ianto being too bloody efficient for his own good. The others subtly hurried about their own business, affording Rose and Jack a minor amount of privacy.

Letting out a sigh, Jack rubbed his hand across his eyes, "Turn the lights up would you, Rosie?" he asked, gesturing to the low level lighting that was used in the hub at night, and then at the light switch.

But as the bright fluorescent lights flooded the room, something completely unexpected happened – the Doctor seemed to start regaining consciousness. The previously completely unresponsive man groaned at the sudden brightness and began to stir.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, trying to get his attention, "Doctor, can you hear me?" But the Doctor only moaned again, weakly moving around on the bed.

"Whoa there Doctor," Jack said, trying to get the man to lie still for a bit, "Just take it easy, we're going to get you some help." Then to Rose he asked, "Rose, go get Owen."

Rose took a step away from the Doctor, but hesitated, looking concerned. Knowing why she didn't want to leave, Jack continued, "I'll stay with the Doctor, but I think we're definately going to need Owen." When she still hesitated, he asked, "If you want, I can go and—"

"No, it's ok," Rose replied before Jack even finished his offer, "I'll go." And she ran off quickly to fetch the medic.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's forehead had creased at the sound of Jack's voice. He frowned as if confused, but made no attempt to open his eyes. Then he licked his lips and asked hesitantly, "Jack?" The ex-time agent looked down at the sound of his name. The Doctor's voice was uncertain and very slurred, but on the positive side, at least he seemed to be aware of his surroundings. He coughed, a few more spatters of blood staining his already crimson lips, and moaned again, "I thought it would stop once it was over."

His voice was so hopeless, so desperate and so powerless that for a moment Jack was lost for words. Jack had never seen the Doctor so vulnerable before, he'd always thought he was somehow invincible. Also, he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Hey Doctor," Jack began jovially, trying to keep his voice light hearted, "I'm a little confused here. What did you think would end? And what's over?

"The pain," the Doctor practically whimpered, it obvious that he was suffering a great deal, "My life."

Wait. The Doctor thought he was dead? Well that was a new one, and a confusion that could be put right fairly easily. "In that case, I have some good news for you. You're not dead."

"Must be," the Doctor managed, voice jerking slightly with the effort of speaking, "Rose promised she would... 'sides, you're dead."

Something told Jack that this was not the time to explain to the Doctor what had happened on the game station, or about his current condition. "Well, you know what they say, Doc. You can't keep a good soldier down."

For a second, Jack could have sworn that he saw the faintest of faint glimmers of a smile tug at the corners of the Doctor's lips. However, once the second had passed, Jack was sure that he'd imagined it. The look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, taking all the evidence of it's existence with it as the Doctor began to twitch and writhe in pain. His movements weren't violent at all, as it was obvious that he just didn't have the strength for it. However, his actions didn't need to be violent for it to be immediately apparent at how much distress he was in. The Doctor whimpered and moaned in pain, every heart-breaking sound he made being like a wrench in Jack's gut as well as a tug on his heart. Moisture streamed from the man's eyes, ordinary tears mixing with the blood to form diluted crimson stains down his pale face. And as he flailed weakly, his hands tried to grab hold of the front of Jack's jacket, as if he was trying to anchor himself to something. So Jack held the suffering man as best as he could, because there was nothing else he could do.

As the Doctor's twitching gradually subsided, Jack eased him back onto the bed. "I—I can't— Jack, I— Make it stop... please," he choked out, followed closely by what sounded suspiciously like a sob. Now Jack really didn't want to know what kind of agony the Doctor was going through. If it could reduce the unbreakable man to tears and make him want to give in, then he dared not even consider what it would do to anyone else.

It was at this point that Jack decided he was glad that Rose had been the one to go and fetch Owen. With all that she had already been through on her own with the Doctor's mysterious affliction, this was one more thing that she should not have to add to her list. So, readying his very best leader voice, Jack said, "Right Doctor, listen to me, ok? You can't give in to this thing. We need you to fight it. We need you to fight it with everything that you have."

"I can't," the Doctor whispered, sounding like he truly believed it.

Jack knew he had to find a way of getting through to him. "Doctor, we _need_ you. The world needs you. Hell, the whole universe needs you!" Then, as he realised the one thing that really truly mattered to the Doctor, his voice softened and he added, "_Rose_ needs you."

"Rose," the Doctor whimpered.

"Yeah," Jack urged, "Rose needs you. Rose loves you Doctor. You are her whole world and it would destroy her if you died. You don't want to do that to her, do you?" He didn't get a response, "So do it for her, Doctor. You have to carry on fighting, for Rose."

But by now the Doctor was barely coherent. The only indication Jack got that the man had even heard him was another barely audible whipser of, "Rose," before he drifted off somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness, at the very moment that Rose came rushing back into the room with Owen.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, ok, I really don't want to know how many mistakes there were in this chapter, or how little sense it made... I wrote most of it yesterday, and had planned on finishing it and posting it yesterday... but what can I say? Twas my birthday, and I got distracted!

So, here is it, a day late, finished just now... and not checked for typos! The warning from the previous chapter about future updates still stands, and thank you all lovely peoples who read this! (and who review it...)

Please review!

(Squeaks with excitement that Rose is coming back!!... Btw, does anyone know which episode she's actually coming back in?)


End file.
